Pecados capitales
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. "Los pecados son el placer prohibido. Aquello que deseamos con tanta intensidad que nos podemos dañar." Y él, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, olvidándose de títulos y lazos familiares. "Al final, los pecados son deseos que claman por ser cumplidos Y no estaba dispuesto a negarse tal placer." Inspirado en el desafío de fuego de #EsDeFanfics. Un pecado por capítulo. Multipairing.
1. Avaricia

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado, todos llevaran una secuencia que contara la historia, espero que les guste.

* * *

.

 **Avaricia**

"—Los pecados —pensó con sorna—; son el placer prohibido. Aquello que deseamos con tanta intensidad que nos podemos dañar."

Por un instante, recordó a Ícaro y el precio a pagar por desear más.

Vio la silueta de la joven adolescente rondar los pasillos otra vez. La había encontrado encerrada en un armario haciendo cosas poco decentes con otro muchacho. No se enfadó por lo impropio de la situación, ni siquiera por la falta de pudor que demostraron al ser atrapados; le dolía desearla; anhelarla con cada fibra de cuerpo, en un doloroso silencio.

Sí, Levi Ackerman tenía una pequeña obsesión con su adorable sobrina.

Se fue de largo, directo a su oficina y echó el cerrojo a la puerta, hastiado de la provocadora chica. Pensó en llamar a Hanji, la desquiciada maestra de química que siempre estaba dispuesta a un buen polvo. O tal vez a la dulce enfermera, Petra. Quería saciar sus necesidades rápido.

No. Él quería a cierta muchachita de largo cabello negro, ojos grises, rasgos exóticos y curvas de más desarrolladas. Joder, se excitada ante la sola idea de tener a su sobrinita inclinada en el escritorio con ese redondo trasero al aire.

Los golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, eliminando de su imaginación cualquier imagen de Mikasa semi desnuda.

—¿Quién es? —Gruñó desde su escritorio, despacharía con dos palabras al mocoso que osó interrumpirlo.

—Tío Levi — _Maldita sea_ , pensó. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, para dejar entrar a la provocadora de sus fantasías más oscuras—. Quería preguntar si papá sabrá sobre... el armario —preguntó con inocencia la chica, después de cerrar la puerta. Levi no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en ella, delineado visualmente cada curva, deseando recorrerla con los dedos. Tragó saliva.

—Sabes que dentro de la preparatoria, no puedes llamarme tío —En realidad deseaba que en ningún lugar lo nombrara de tal manera—. Y sabes que tendré que avisarle a Razo —aclaró ofreciéndole tomar asiento. No le pasó desapercibida su cruzamiento de piernas ni como subió más la falda. En ese momento no sabía si maldecir o bendecir las reglas sobre el uniforme escolar—. Es necesario que tus padres tengan conocimientos de tus "prácticas". No quiero una sobrina embarazada — _De otro_ , aunque esto último se lo guardó.

Mikasa Ackerman era hija de su primo tercero, Razo. Aunque no tuvieran relación sanguínea directa, había crecido con Razo y lo consideraba más un hermano. Así que cada vez que veía a Mikasa con ojos de hombre y no de tío, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de su primo. La vio crecer, si, contempló como florecía lenta y tortuosamente, o al menos así le pareció. Cuando la chiquilla cumplió quince años tuvo que mantenerse alejado de ella para no arrancarle la ropa. Tenía autocontrol, un buen trabajo y dotes físicos que provocaban a cualquier mujer. Pero él quería más, quería tener gimiendo debajo de él a esa chica, de ahora, dieciocho años. Si, era un pervertido de veintiocho años que se excitaba con su pequeña sobrina.

—¿Habrá alguna forma de guardar el secreto? —Interrogó inocentemente chupando una paleta de forma sugerente. Levi se cuestionó de donde había sacada tal dulce, aunque la pregunta no formulada quedó olvidada al verse hipnotizado por el movimiento de los labios de Mikasa en el caramelo. Los pantalones le comenzaron a apretar y empezó a sentirse cada vez más acalorado—. A mamá no le hará gracia —murmuró observándolo entre sus pestañas. Levi aspiró con fuerza y volvió a tragar.

—Mientras no se vuelva a repetir —cedió. Más por cuidar la poca salud mental que le quedaba, que por ser cómplice de la muchacha. Mikasa sonrió, con renovada energía se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Levi. Le besó la mejilla para después posar los labios en el oído del hombre.

—Gracias, tío —más que palabras, a Levi le pareció un ronroneo. Por un segundo, creyó sentir la mano de la adolescente en su miembro, aunque fue un acto tan fugaz, que al siguiente minuto, Mikasa ya no se encontraba con él.

Esa maldita avaricia de querer más, de querer poseerla de mil y un forma diferentes comenzaba a minar su cordura.

"—Al final —concluyó echando el cerrojo a la puerta otra vez y bajando las persianas—; los pecados son deseos que claman por ser cumplidos —volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio, se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse con la imagen de Mikasa entre sus rodillas—. Y no estaba dispuesto a negarse tal placer mientras no dañara a nadie."

.

* * *

.

Hagan sus apuestas sobre cual será el siguiente pecado. Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	2. Envidia

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado, todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

* * *

.

 **Envidia**

"— La envidia —murmuró para si— podía provocar el peor de los desastres".

Encontrar a su profesor y tío, en medio del salón de clases, follándose a la profesora de historia, sin pudor ni preocupación alguna, en lugar de asquearla o asustarla, la excitó.

Sintió envidia de la mujer que se encontraba entre las piernas de su adorado tío, esa que gemía y se aferraba a la espada del hombre. Cerró los ojos, enfadada. Apretó sus manos en la falda y obligó a sus piernas a andar en dirección de la puerta. El timbre había sonado hace horas y la escuela se encontraba vacía, o eso pensó antes de descubrir que usaban un escritorio como cama y la escuela como motel.

Si, Mikasa Ackerman sentía una insana atracción por su tío y profesor, Levi.

Salió del recinto caliente, enfadada y con sed de venganza y un buen polvo.

No se consideraba precoz, a sus dieciocho años hacia pleno uso de su libertad sexual. Claro, desde que encontró a su tío masturbándose, cuando tenía dieciséis, había comenzado su vida sexual de forma sana y segura... tanto como lo podía ser tener fajes ocasiones, sesiones intensas de sexo oral y satisfacer su apetito con inexpertos compañeros.

Decidió ir andando a casa, no tenía ganas de tomar el transporte público y ninguno de sus _chicos_ ocasionales estaba cerca para darle un aventón ¿y por qué no? También quería bajar la temperatura que su _tío_ elevó en ella.

Si era sincera consigo misma, jamás había visto a Levi como familia, si como un buen amigo que se preocupaba por ella, pero jamás como el tío amoroso que se suponía era.

Un tío jamás la vería con el deseo que a veces veía en los ojos de Levi; un tío no gemiría su nombre al masturbarse y menos mientras se descarga en otra. Un maldito tío jamás la habría besado ni tocado como ese bastardo lo hizo cuando se encontraba ebrio.

Si, definitivamente Levi era muchas cosas, excepto _familia_ y menos, un _tío_ que se suponía, debía cuidarla.

El cielo tronó, anunciando una inminente lluvia.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó, _llegaré más mojada a casa_.

Mikasa comenzó a correr cuando las primeras gotas de agua cayeron en su cabello. La leve llovizna rápidamente se volvió una tormenta, provocando que la adolescente terminara empapada. Corrió hasta el semáforo que rápidamente cambio a verde, el claxon de un auto llamó su atención. El vehículo no tardó en ponerse a su altura y una puerta fue abierta.

—Sube —ordenó una voz que Mikasa odio. Trago saliva, sopesando sus posibilidades—. Te vas a resfriar y tu madre me matará. —Sin más remedio, acató la orden, subiendo al auto de su tío.

—Gracias —murmuró despegándose el cabello del rostro. Espero a que Levi arrancara, pero nada sucedía, así que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul océano, que parecían haber perdido cualquier color, pues eran de un negro intenso, lleno de hambre y necesidad. Siguió su mirada hasta su blusa semi transparente que exhibía su sostén de encaje rojo. Maldito día para usar lencería. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y no sabía si fue por el frío o por la tensión que sentía—. ¿Tío? —insistió para sacarlo de su trance. Levi tardó unos minutos en volver a su actitud normal.

—¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia? —carraspeo antes de preguntar, poniendo en marcha el automóvil. Mikasa alcanzó a ver como intentaba ocultar o acomodar la creciente erección que se forma en sus pantalones. Sonrió con suficiencia. Ella también lograba despertar el interés sexual de ese hombre, aunque fuera un cobarde al satisfacerse en otras en lugar de hacerlo con ella.

—Estaba en casa de Jean —mintió. Meses atrás había sido descubierta en un armario de limpieza con la falda levantada, las bragas en el suelo y con Jean de rodillas entre sus piernas, por suerte (o quizá castigo divino) quien los encontró fue Levi, dejándolos libres con una advertencia. Leyó rápidamente la expresión de su tío, al verlo tensarse, supuso que no le hizo gracias.

Mikasa se atrevió a jugar otra de sus cartas. Estaba harta de envidiar a cada profesora que pasaba por los pantalones del hombre sentado a su lado. Se dio cuenta que Levi manejaba más lento de lo normal, aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para empezar a desabotonarse la blusa. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, el conductor la interrumpió.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces, mocosa? —Mikasa bufo ante el calificativo. Para él, siempre sería una "mocosa", sin importar cuando veces se masturbara usando su nombre.

—Me voy a enfermar si tengo la ropa mojada —inquirió, levantando la cadera para también sacarse la falda, quedando en ese conjunto de lencería que compró pensando en él. Vio como tragó saliva, la forma en que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza aplicada al volante y el inminente bulto en sus pantalones. Y se sintió orgullosa.

—Ten —Levi no tardó en sacar del asiento trasero un saco que Mikasa encontró demasiado pequeño para ella. Se ahorró comentar que sólo lograría excitarlo más de usar la prenda y gustosa, la vistió. Hizo mil y una maniobra para descubrir que apenas le cubría un poco debajo del trasero, se ajustaba a su cintura y apretaba sus pechos al grado de casi hacerlos botar fuera de su sostén.

Estaba segura que podría tomarse una foto, enviarla a playboy y se volvería rica en menos de dos días. Y por la mirada que le dio Levi, comprobó que el primero en acabarse un lote de revistas y pañuelos, sería su adorado tío.

Gimoteo un poco, fingiendo frío. Y el auto se movió aún más lento. Con la poca velocidad, llegaron a su casa demasiado pronto. Mikasa soltó un suspiro, se inclinó en dirección de Levi, dándole una amplia vista de su busto, apoyó la mano izquierda en la pierna del hombre, acercándola a su miembro, rozando ese bulto que se había vuelto el protagonista de sus fantasías. Besó la mejilla de Levi y agradeció el aventón. Sintió la errática respiración en su oído, tomó rápidamente su ropa y salió pitando a su casa.

Una vez que estuviera en la seguridad de su hogar, llamó a sus padres hasta tres veces para comprobar que no estuvieran. Se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación.

"— La envidia —determinó sacándose el saco y dejándose caer en la cama—; motiva incluso más que los deseos más puros —cerró los ojos, llevo la prenda a su nariz, deleitándose con el olor de Levi. No tardó en llevar una de sus manos hasta sus bragas e introducirla en sí misma, imaginando las manos de Levi—. Da más satisfacción por ser egoísta, culposa y prohibida. Y ella no se detendría por títulos ni convencionalismos."

.

* * *

.

¡Genessis5472 ganó la apuesta! Felicidades. ^u^

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. Y otro detalles, ¿cómo es que les sorprenda que escriba un fic así? xD

Hagan sus apuestas sobre cual será el siguiente pecado. Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	3. Gula

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado (y tal parece que por día), todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

Olvide mencionarlo, no sé si notaron que cambié el rated de la historia, pues... creo que este capítulo da respuestas a esa interrogante.

* * *

.

 **Gula**

"—El afán de satisfacer los deseos más profundos —pensaron—; puede acarrear el placer más grande y la culpa más inminente."

Ambos lo sabían. Era imposible tratar de negarlo. Años de abstinencia mutua les cobraron factura. Miradas lascivas, roces indecentes y situaciones sugerentes.

Definitivamente la atracción entre Mikasa y Levi Ackerman era indiscutible.

Y no fueron (ni siquiera intentaron ser) lo suficientemente discretos para encubrirlo.

Luchaban por forzar al otro a ceder, por mantener el control y llevarse al límite.

Él, encontró la puerta de su habitación entre abierta, no era una mera casualidad; la observó quitándose la blusa, quedando un diminuto sostén que realzaba los pechos de la mujer; con sensualidad se quitó el pequeño short, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas. Levi tragó saliva. Mikasa parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia en la puerta, pues se quitó el sostén, hizo un estiramiento de manos hacia arriba, haciendo botar esas jugosas manzanas que pendían de su pecho y que Levi moría por probar. Definitivamente estaba dispuesto a probar ese fruto prohibido y pecar tantas veces como fuera necesario.

—¿Te gusta ver? —Preguntó Mikasa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Encontró sus ojos en el espejo frente ella; por primera vez fue consciente que la chica, estaba jugando con él, provocándole. Descaradamente se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, masajeando su erección sobre el pantalón. Las reglas del juego fueron claras. Entró a la habitación de la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Tócate —exigió. Mikasa arqueo una ceja, divertida—. Hazlo —insistió. Por un segundo, Levi creyó que soñaba; tener a esa diosa en bragas frente a él, era un regalo divino.

—Papá te llama, _tío_ —escupió la última palabra como un insulto antes de tomar su ropa y desaparecer en el baño, dejando a un excitado Levi furioso.

El siguiente, ni siquiera fue un enfrentamiento de resistencia ni provocación; Mikasa ganó sin siquiera demostrarle su poder. Había aprendido de Bertolt sobre electrónica y cómo instalar cámaras de forma estratégica en las habitaciones para tener el mejor ángulo para grabar un video porno. Lo había comprobado con el hombre alto muchas veces, y su PC llena de vídeos propios triple X daba total crédito. Tomó su laptop, conectándose con la cámara en la habitación de Levi; había escuchado ruidos extraños y quería saber lo que sucedía. Contempló a su tío masturbándose con las bragas que había _perdido_ la noche anterior. No tardó en seguir el ejemplo del mayor, apretando uno de sus pechos, mientras que su otra mano se perdía en su interior.

Y así, el juego previo inicio; ninguno se conformaba con lo que veía; querían tocar; saborear; _comerse_ , como si no hubiera mañana.

En verano, solían compartir una casa a las afueras de la ciudad con piscina y un bosque que funcionaba como patio trasero. Era tiempo de relajación y para ellos; de abstinencia.

Mikasa no podía llevar chicos ahí para divertirse. Y Levi corría con la misma mala (o quizá buena) suerte.

Durante una tarde, donde Razo y Yuu volvieron a la ciudad por provisiones, el infierno se desató.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando Levi ya había acorralado a Mikasa en la cocina; no era la primera vez que se besaban, y mucho menos sería la última. Los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron su nuevo idioma.

—Maldita mocosa —murmuró Levi, mordiéndole el labio a Mikasa. La chica solía pasearse por la casa en el traje de baño más jodidamente pequeño y podía existir; minando la resistencia del hombre hasta destruirla. Levi recorrió cada curva al alcance de su mano. Sentía el estremecimiento de la chica, no tardó en tomarla y levantarla de las piernas para apoyarla en la isla de la cocina, colándose también entre sus piernas. Atacó sin previo aviso sus pechos, marmoteándolos a su antojo.

—Enano pervertido —Mikasa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso al hombre. Había usado su último recurso para atraerlo. Gimoteo cuando sintió los labios de Levi en uno de sus sensibles pezones. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto. Busco la boca de Levi; necesitaba aprenderse de memoria cada pequeño lugar de él. Sintió un tirón en la espalda y después sus pechos chocando con la cálida piel de su compañero.

 _A la mierda el juego previo._

La fricción los comenzó a enloquecer poco a poco; querían más y a la vez, deseaban prolongar su dulce y tortuosa agonía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocó que Mikasa empujara lejos a Levi para colocarse rápidamente el sostén y huir a su habitación mientras las voces de Razo y Yuu resonaban en la casa.

Vaya caso de bolas azules le había dejado.

Aunque no se detuvieron ahí. Los besos continuaron; húmedos, prohibidos y excitantes.

Ambos habían probado la fruta del pecado, la degustaron con placer y volvían por más.

Si la casa quedaba en silencio, se podía escuchar exactamente donde se encontraban Levi y Mikasa durante una intensa sesión de besos; en otras ocasiones tenían que subir el volumen de la televisión para acallar los gemidos de la mujer al tener la cabeza de su amante enterrada entre las piernas; o los jadeos de Levi cada vez que Mikasa se ponía de rodillas.

En lugar de disminuir su deseo, el hambre creció vorazmente.

Necesitaban del otro; de su piel, su contacto, su voz. Necesitaban descargar esa semilla prohibida que había germinado por años en ellos.

Levi no volvería a imaginar cómo sería el tacto de Mikasa alrededor de su miembro. Y ella no tendría que cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras estaba con otro para sentirse deseada por él.

Y el día llegó; los intentos terminaron. Olvidaron reclamar su victoria al ver al otro ceder. Se limitaron a marcarse mutuamente, a saciar el hambre que parecía interminable; al menos por esa noche cuando la luna llena cruzó por la ventana, cuando los padres de Mikasa abandonaron la casa de verano; cuando el deseo por fin encontró consumación.

"— _El hambre_ —creyeron— _es necesidad. Es vital para la supervivencia humana_ —Levi le arrancó con los dientes la pequeña prenda que cubría los pechos de Mikasa. Ella, por su parte, había bajado rápidamente el bóxer de él—. _Aunque en algunas ocasiones, el deseo la potencializa al grado de hacernos creer que necesitamos más_ —por primera vez, ambos cumplieron su fantasía, entregándose por completo al otro—; _provocando que pequemos_ —las embestidas dieron paso al placer, y se olvidaron de lo demás. Al final, ya habían degustado de la fruta prohibida, anhelando más. El hambre crecía, los secretos se descubrían y aun estando satisfechos, deseaban más del otro."

.

* * *

.

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. Les haré algo especial más adelante, en especial a **Cerisier Jin** (por estar ahí con los otros fic's también. Se siente tan hermoso tener lectoras como tú) y **DidNothingWrong** ; por comentar en cada capítulo y jugándosela con las apuestas.

Hay un patrón en los pecados, a ver si logran descubrirlo.

Hagan sus apuestas sobre cual será el siguiente pecado. Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	4. Ira

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado (y tal parece que por día), todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

El capítulo de hoy es diferente; les traje un flashback de cómo inició la atracción entre Levi y Mikasa, haciendo mención de otras parejas.

* * *

.

 **Ira**

"—El enojo, la frustración, el anhelo; todo es necesario —Y ellos lo sabían desde el día en que usaron a otros para descargar el deseo acumulado—. Lo que daña, mata y corroe, es el exceso."

Se preguntó cuándo comenzó; buscó el momento exacto donde esas curvas se volvieron pronunciadas, en que su miembro empezó a palpitar por ella. El recuerdo más arraigado fue de ella, a sus catorce años. En ese entonces, se tachó a sí mismo de enfermo y se distanció de la familia de su primo. Al verla nuevamente, a los quince, sus deseos encendieron una bomba contra reloj. Desde que la vio en ese diminuto traje de baño magenta, se masturbaba pensando en ella, llegando a un orgasmo lleno de culpa y vergüenza. Acudió a Hanji, su vieja y confiable amiga que siempre estaba dispuesta a abrirle las piernas. Se descargó uno, dos, tres, incontables veces en la mujer castaña, mientras ahogaba el nombre de su sobrina en su garganta.

—¿Y quién es? —Le preguntó un día su amante después de que alcanzara el éxtasis mordiéndole el hombro—. Si vienes con tanta frecuencia a verme, no es que me queje —aclaró riendo—, pero es bueno saber que nombre y rostro tengo para ti cuando terminas. —Levi la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si te molesta, te dejaré en paz.

—¿Y perderme de tus polvos? —arqueo una ceja, divertida—. ¡Jamás! —Y los encuentros que solían ser esporádicos, se volvieron más frecuentes; el deseo no era satisfecho por más relaciones que tuviera.

El momento de mayor debilidad llegó durante una fiesta familiar. La encontró sentada en las escaleras, con el precioso vestido que comenzaba volverse el mayor productor de sucias fantasías de Levi. Mikasa recién cumplía los dieciséis años, semanas atrás, el mismo se había presentado con un bonito peluche y ramo de flores.

La veía distraída, distante. Y se preguntó quién ocuparía la mente de la chica; había conocido a Eren, un muchacho que la pretendía (y que él se encargó de ahuyentar rápidamente). La escucho gimotear, pero no por el llanto, era algo más... sexual. En su cabeza se dispararon mil y unas escenas donde esos gemidos y su sobrinita, eran los protagonista.

Se olvidó de consolarla y busco refugio en una habitación, que casualmente era de la Mikasa. Vio curioso la ropa hasta que dio con unas bragas azules de encaje, la imagen visual de la joven usándolo le sirvió como suficiente estímulo. Ni siquiera se preocupó en asegurar la puerta cuando se abrió la bragueta, sacando su miembro al aire; cerró los ojos con fuerza, imaginando que la mano que lo estimulaba era de su sobrina, empezó a gemir su nombre sin apenas darse cuenta.

.

Se cuestionó que día había comenzado todo. Sabía que el detonante fue verlo con sus bragas en las manos, mientras se masturbaba diciendo su nombre. Ya había sentido antes ese cosquilleo. Lo había hecho anteriormente, de forma inconsciente e intuitiva. En medio de un sentimiento de culpa, evocaba la imagen de su tío, un cosquilleo se instalaba en la parte baja de vientre, cruzaba y presionaba sus piernas con fuerza, intentando aliviar lo que fuera que sintiera en la entrepierna. Y esa ocasión fue diferente; introdujo una mano por debajo del vestido, acariciándose por encima de la fina tela que cubría su parte más íntima, pequeños movimientos y un estirón de placer comenzó a expandirse por ella.

Buscó, interesada conocimiento; primero internet, para aprender la teoría. No tardó en aprenderse el mapa de su cuerpo y como estimularse para llegar al anhelado orgasmo. Pero ella quería más; sin importar la culpa que la invadía al terminar de usar la imagen de su tío, sabía que lo quería a él. Así que el día en que el Subdirector, Erwin Smith, la citó en su oficina, no dudo en aplicar cada técnica vista en las películas porno de las que se había vuelto fan. Y así comenzó su primera aventura, a manos de un hombre experto que la ayudaba a potencializar su placer; no lo eligió por su indescriptible atractivo, ni por su posición en la escuela. No, nada de eso.

Era venganza.

Había visto al rubio muy cercano a Levi, si, quería experiencia que su tío jamás le daría y le pareció mejor opción tener un _maestro._ Y sí ese _maestro_ resultaba ser mayor y el mejor amigo de Levi,perfecto para ella.

La primera vez no fue dulce ni tierna; ese hombre la exploró y llevo al cielo. Mikasa se felicitó interiormente por su elección; Erwin se había limitado a hacerla jadear más fuerte cuando bramó el nombre de Levi en medio del éxtasis.

—Así que el enano —bromeó en un momento pos coito. En los grises ojos de Mikasa desapareció cualquier resquicio de inocencia para dar paso a una mujer reformada, consciente de su atractivo y del creciente deseo que crecía en ella.

Desde ese momento, tomó al hombre rubio de pareja sexual más ocasional; le atraían los hombres mayores (o así intentaba justificar la atracción que sentía por su _tío_ ) aunque de vez en cuando se acostaba con sus compañeros; solía repetir con aquellos que la hacían vibrar.

.

Ambos aceptaron sus decisiones; no podían tenerse y eso los enfadaba, obligándoles a buscar satisfacción en otros cuerpos. La necesidad, el deseo y frustración crecieron. Mordiendo y marcando otras pieles mientras gemían el nombre del otro.

 _Tío y sobrina._

 _Profesor y alumna._

 _Diez años de diferencia._

Tantos títulos y Etiquetas paras dos almas que se consumían mutuamente.

"— _La ira_ —les contaron un día—; _es todo aquello que contienes por temor a lastimar_ —Mikasa mordió su labio, quería gritar el nombre prohibido, el de ese hombre que la acosaba en sueños y fantasías. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver a Reiner mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo—. _Los sentimientos acumulados se pudren, creando una marea imparable de odio e inestabilidad_ —Levi giró con brusquedad a Petra en la cama, posicionándola en cuatro para embestirla con rudeza. Tomó su cabello color oro, tirando de él e imaginándolo negro como la noche mientras se descargaba en ella; ahogando un nombre sucio y pecaminoso en su garganta—; _hasta obligarte a tomar las peores decisiones cegado por ideales que desconoces y mentiras que crees."_

.

* * *

.

El capítulo de hoy vino considerablemente más temprano porque me ocuparé a lo largo de la tarde. Y en el trabajo ya no tengo acceso a la computadora, así que era publicar ahora o hasta en la noche.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné un especial? Pues dejaré que lo elijan por ustedes mismas. Por medio de los reviews, pueden comentar que les gustaría; si quieren que haga un bonus de los pecados o algo más.

 **Cerisier Jin;** me mató tu comentario sobre los cortos eróticos. Bromeaba con Jude (mi beta) sobre vender los derechos de la historia (porque los personajes siguen siendo de la llama) a un director y hacerme rica, porque soy consciente de que Pecados capitales, casi parece una porno xD Aunque no fue escrita con esa intención.

 **DidNothingWrong** ; Traté de darle un enfoque diferente al que conocemos de los pecados. En realidad es una historia graciosa, porque no _era_ muy partidaria del lemon y mírame ahora.

 **genessis5472;** hablando con Jude, salió el tema de Eren. Regularmente lo suelo usar mucho, sin embargo, en esta ocasión preferí sacarlo de foco para intentar con otras parejas menos exploradas.

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. ¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Recuerden que hay un patrón en los pecados, por ahora, nadie ha logrado atinarle. Ojalá tengan más suerte.

Hagan sus apuestas sobre cual será el siguiente pecado. Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	5. Lujuria

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado (y tal parece que por día), todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

El capítulo de hoy es diferente;intenté darle un enfoque diferente y a la vez igual al pecado. Espero que les guste y por favor, no me lancen tomates después de leer.

* * *

.

 **Lujuria**

"—El deseo puede provenir de muchas fuentes y transformarse en lo más anhelado. Una situación, un amigo, un amor, incluso, un encuentro pasional —escucharon ambos amantes, atentos—. Podemos sobrevivir sin satisfacer nuestros deseos; aunque sería una vida monótona, triste y aburrida."

Dos años habían pasado desde el primer encuentro en la casa de verano; seguían volviendo al inicio, aunque ahora, solos.

Ni siquiera lograron llegar a la habitación esta vez, pues Levi la tomó en el automóvil.

Sí, la pasión, esa atracción tóxica y corrosiva, continuaba.

En algún punto se cuestionaron sobre su _relación_ , si podían llamarle de una forma a sus encuentros sexuales. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en el trato silencioso que sellaron con sus cuerpos. Vivirían el momento, limitándose a sentir la pasión consumirse, sin complicados sentimientos de por medio.

Mikasa se sentó en el regazo de Levi, en el diminuto automóvil que les hacía cada vez más difícil la tarea de tener sexo. Se golpeó la cabeza tres veces antes de salir del vehículo enfadada. Levi no tardó en seguirla y someterla de espaldas contra la puerta del coche.

—Te lo compensaré —prometió introduciendo una mano en la blusa de Mikasa. Jugó con uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se colaba debajo del vestido. Levi había aprendido cómo tocarla para doblegarla a su voluntad. La chica no tardó en volverse un manojo de sensaciones.

—Más —murmuró roncamente, apoyando las manos en el capot del auto, buscando estabilidad. El hombre aprovechó la inclinación para levantarle el vestido, se bajó rápidamente el pantalón con todo y bóxer, y de una estocada, entró en ella, arrancándole varios gemidos.

Poco les importaba estar dando un espectáculo en el porche. Esa pequeña casa estaba aislada del mundo, al menos, por veinte o treinta kilómetros de distancias de la ciudad.

Arremetía contra ella con toda la rudeza que solía caracterizarlos. Mikasa no era una chica que necesitara de palabras bonitas y caricias para estar satisfecha, al contrario, los mordiscos, chupetones y palabrería sucia hacían más excitante las relaciones para ella. Y Levi disfrutaba a lo grande de la disponibilidad de su amante para cumplir todos sus caprichos; no había promesas de amor o reproches cuando cada uno se vestía e iba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El amor les parecía innecesario, jamás hablaron de ello; promesas de unidad, fidelidad, bodas y familias. Ellos carecían de interés en aquellos prototipos sociales. Bastaba con que el otro estuviera dispuesto a abrir las piernas para darse por bien servidos.

Sí, eran los amantes perfectos que no podían mantener las manos lejos de otro.

Levi golpeó con su mano libre uno de los glúteos de Mikasa, provocando que arqueara espalda y un sonoro gemido.

—Vamos, preciosa —susurró aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, cuando sintió llegar al orgasmo. Se descargó dentro de ella, echando su cuerpo al frente, aplastándola contra el cofre del auto. Ignoró las quejas de Mikasa y se quitó después de un rato, para disgusto de lo mujer.

—Al menos deberías de esperar a que me venga también —recriminó enfadada, bajándose el vestido. Tenía tiempo que el hombre se enfocaba demasiado en sí mismo a la hora de tener relaciones, que se olvidaba de su placer.

—Te lo compensaré —repitió sacando del auto una cajetilla de cigarros y encendiendo uno. Mikasa lo ignoró y se fue de largo a la casa.

Había sido un egoísta, lo admitió para sí mismo, aunque le devolvería todo el placer.

Durante la comida, Levi se había encargado del juego previo; le gusta ser directo, aunque también sabía disfrutar de hacerla estremecer con apenas tocarla. Le susurró al oído, de una forma bastante gráfica, cómo la _comería_ en la isla de la cocina, para después follársela sin pudor alguno sobre la misma. Incluso le había acariciado insistentemente el muslo con toques suaves y sistemáticos; sentía la piel de la mujer erizarse y la forma en que se sonrojaba. Cumplió al pie de la letra aquella promesa llena de jadeos y gemidos, dejándola satisfecha.

Cuando la noche cayó, compartieron un baño en la tina, lavándose mutuamente en un acto que parecía tan íntimo para otros y tan común para ellos, porque frecuentemente terminaban haciéndolo nuevamente, aunque esa vez fue diferente para ambos.

Levi la vio dormir, acarició su cabello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, donde depósito un suave beso antes de levantarse de la cama. Tomó la caja de cigarros, su móvil y el encendedor y salió al balcón, a tomar aire. Revisó los mensajes de texto mientras le daba caladas al cigarrillo entre sus labios. Frunció el ceño antes las palabras leídas.

Lanzó el teléfono de vuelta a la habitación, enfadado. Se enfocó en el cielo estrellado y en esa media Luna que parecía burlarse de él.

Estaba harto de sus mensajes que sólo lograban desquiciarlo lentamente. _¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué había del futuro?_ Él jamás tendría esas respuestas, ni siquiera sabía si despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

 _¿Qué esperaban de él? ¿Qué formalizara? ¿Qué se atara a una mujer por la cual sólo siente una insana atracción, que además de ser diez años menor que él, resulta ser su sobrina?_

Sintió unas brazos rodearlo por la espalda, la calidez de ella versus su frialdad.

—Vuelve a la cama —pidió Mikasa besando la espalda de Levi—. Me siento sola.

Y él le quiso preguntar cuando _realmente se sentía acompañada_. Encendió otro cigarro cuando terminó, ignorando la petición de ella—. Levi —suplicó. En medio de un suspiro, decidió volver sola a la cama, dándole su espacio a su amante. La indiferencia no dolía, la enfadaba que fuera agradable, incluso tierno un instante y que al siguiente la repeliera, pues ella se deshacía en atención que solían ser correspondidas. Últimamente lo había visto disperso, egoísta y pensativo. Dejaría que el tiempo dictara su situación.

Ese fin de semana les supo amargo a ambos; cada uno se volvió más egoísta, pensando más en el placer propio, olvidando que una relación era de _dos_. Mikasa terminaba cabreada cuando Levi se detenía después de llegar rápidamente al orgasmo, omitiendo su placer. Y por su parte, el hombre acababa irritado de escucharla quejarse, él no tenía por qué seguirse preocupando por ella, cuando era una mujer autosuficiente que podría darse placer por sí misma en lugar de molestarlo a él.

Tal parecía que si eran los amantes perfectos, siempre y cuando, la pasión no se apagué, como les estaba sucediendo.

"— _Lo fácil, aburre_ —admitieron para sí mismos; Petra y Eren aparecieron en sus mentes. Personas seguras y estables para relaciones duraderas, a las cuales se negaron por temor a la monotonía de quedarse siempre con la misma persona. Incluso ellos, que tenían un acuerdo no hablado, de vez en cuando tenían sus aventuras con otras personas.

— _Lo difícil, atrae_ —ambos recordaron a esas personas que les hacían la vida más entretenida en la cama por la oposición a sus personalidades. Hanji y Riko lograban sacar el lado más explosivo y carnal de Levi, eran un reto sexual para él. Mientras que Erwin fue todo un maestro dispuesto a explorar toda la sensualidad de Mikasa para transformarla en la mujer autosuficiente que es.

— _Pero lo prohibido, joder que lo sabían perfectamente, que lo prohibido obsesiona_ —Intercambiaron miradas, cuestionándose si de haber sido otras circunstancia, menos inmoral e incestuosa, la química en la cama habría surgido de la misma forma—. _Porque una parte de la vida, sólo una parte, es el sexo y la pasión durante el mismo. Y si ese fuego se apagaba y carecía de amor y afecto, quedaban despojos del pasado_ —Y lo entendieron ese último día, al salir de la casa. Ya no querían mantener sus manos en el otro, ni darle el placer más grande. Se miraron a los ojos, acordando en ese lenguaje sin palabras que aprendieron con el tiempo en la cama, que aquello había terminado."

.

* * *

.

El capítulo de hoy vino considerablemente más temprano porque me ocuparé a lo largo de la tarde. Y en el trabajo ya no tengo acceso a la computadora, así que era publicar ahora o hasta en la noche.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné un especial? Será un bonus al final del último pecado. Incluso ya tiene nombre, así que suelten sus teorías.

 **Cerisier Jin;** sobre el EruMika, me da cierto morboso esa pareja, hay muy pocos fic's sobre ellos. Espero, más adelante poder explorar más a fondo esta pareja. Me gusta jugar con lo _crack._

 **DidNothingWrong** ; Hablando de Eren... ya aparecerá más adelante. Fue irresistible volver a las parejas _más tradicionales._

 **Juuulie** ; ¡Has acertado al patrón! Cuando comencé los pecados, no sabía por cual iniciar, y se me hizo más fácil llevar un orden alfabético. Tienes un deseo, puedes hacer una petición sobre la historia o algo adicional, y en la medida de lo posible, la haré realidad (siempre y cuando no afecte directamente lo que tengo planeado y escrito).

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. ¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	6. Pereza

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado (y tal parece que por día), todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

Sé que capítulo anterior las dejo un poco aturdidas por la rapidez con la cual terminaron las cosas (sí, según la historia fueron dos años, para ustedes fueron uno o dos capítulo). Y no espero redimirme, porque sé que me estarán puteando otra vez al terminar este capítulo. Así que, ¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

.

 **Pereza**

"—El saber y no hacer nada, es igual a no saber —escucharon de Erwin, una vez—. La vida es malditamente corta para privarse de sus placeres por tener miedo a arriesgarse."

 _¿Era realmente miedo lo que sentían?_

Después de ese fin de semana en la casa de verano, las cosas entre Levi y Mikasa comenzaron a cambiar. La pasión se había esfumado y ellos no sabían qué hacer con lo que sentía.

 _Miedo, monotonía, aburrimiento._

¿Dónde había quedado su característica pasión?

 _Los silencios prolongados, el tomarse de las manos, hablar sobre su vida._

¿Qué otra prueba necesitaban?

No se habían esforzado, siquiera intentado, que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Dejaron que todo se apagara, aceptándolo como inevitable.

 _Y todo se desmoronó._

 _._

Levi había descubiertos otras marcas en el cuerpo de Mikasa, también la forma en que sus ojos volvían a brillar, ávidos de vida, de placer. Se dio cuenta que no tardó en volver sus encuentros más esporádicos. Y él siguió su ejemplo. Jamás preguntó por nombres ni razones; simplemente dejó que se alejara de él. Por alguna razón que desconocía, le dolía pensar que otras manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella, quizá era el orgullo de hombre herido.

Él intentó volver a sus encuentros con Hanji, pero la castaña se negó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Me casaré, Levi. —Acto seguido, le mostró la mano izquierda, donde el anillo yacía en el dedo anular—. Erwin me lo pidió hace unas semanas —contó.

Levi no salía de su estupor. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrazar, por impulso, a Zoe.

—Que sean felices —murmuró todavía desconcertado, para huir de aquella aula y de la situación.

Después de que sus encuentros con Mikasa se volvieran un tanto exclusivos, se enteró de que Erwin había invitado a salir a Hanji, nunca pensó que habían formalizado tanto su relación hasta ese momento. Un nudo se había instalado en la conciencia de Levi; ¿qué hacía que dos personas que disfrutaban perfectamente del sexo ocasional quisieran formalizar?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, empujando el tema al fondo de su mente. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en relaciones y compromisos cuando tenía la indiferencia de Mikasa en puerta. Vio a la profesora Riko Brzenska entrar a uno de los salones vacíos, no dudo en ir tras de ella. Entró al aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la mujer de melena platinada lo observaba a la expectativa; algunos minutos después la tenía sobre el escritorio, piernas abiertas y jadeante. Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en él, cuando cerró los ojos y se encontró imaginando a Mikasa. Supo que algo realmente estaba mal cuando se descargó en Riko bramando el nombre de su sobrina.

—Nunca imaginé a Levi Ackerman enamorado —se burló Riko, colocándose correctamente la ropa—. Y menos de su sobrina.

—Pura mierda —replicó. Se quedó pensativo. No, definitivamente lo que sentía ahora _no era amor_ , era deseo apagado o mal satisfecho.

—Supongo que Hanji te rechazó —indagó. Y por la cara de enfado que colocó Levi, acertó—. No siempre tendrás a una profesora dispuesta a abrir las piernas para satisfacer las necesidades que no puede saciar tu sobrina. —Le causó gracia el ceño fruncido de Levi, intuía que el hombre había desarrollado otro tipo de sentimiento por Mikasa, que se negaba empedernidamente a aceptar—. Petra ha preguntado por ti, deberías pensar en sentar cabeza —sugirió saliendo del salón, dejando pensativo a Levi.

.

La indiferencia en su toque y la forma en que dejó de gritar su nombre cuando se acostaban, comenzaron a minar el orgullo de Mikasa. Durante sus últimos encuentros con Levi, no le pasó desapercibido como la situación se volvía más lenta, incluso tranquila. Y cuando ella quería regresar a la pasión original, Levi la frenaba.

En el tiempo que pasaron juntos, se había limitado a pertenecerle, en un mutuo acuerdo de exclusividad, aunque claro, que después de ese fin de semana, nada era seguro.

Una sensación nueva la invadió. Y ella sintió miedo a lo desconocido.

Buscó a Erwin; encontrándose con una negativa y una sorpresiva noticia. Puede que no tuvieran relación, sin embargo, el hombre alto la volvió a guiar como en antaño.

—Tiempo sin saber de ti, pequeña —Le saludó el fortachón, echándose atrás cuando la joven trató de besarlo—. No, no —negó sonriendo—. Ya estoy apartado —agregó mostrándole su mano izquierda. Mikasa retrocedió, un tanto abochornada por la situación.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada—. La costumbre —admitió. Erwin suspiró y le ofreció tomar asiento.

—¿Problemas con Levi? —Mikasa frunció el ceño. Los problemas los tenían las parejas. Y ellos _sólo dormían juntos_ , no era una _pareja_. ¿O sí?—. Veo que te hace ruido el tema, ¿quieres hablarlo? —Ella negó—. ¿Has escuchado sobre de los tipos de amor? —Mikasa pareció interesada—. Sabes que no es igual la forma en que amas a tus padres, hermanos, _tíos_ , que a un amigo.

—Lo sé —respondió recordando que jamás quiso a Levi como familia, lo sabía perfectamente, entonces, ¿A dónde quería llegar el subdirector Smith?

—¿Qué sientes por Levi? —Fue directo. Dar rodeos sólo confundiría más a la chica. Lo que necesitaba, era perspectiva.

—Lo deseo —contestó automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar la respuesta. Erwin se recargó en su silla, sonriendo.

—¿Y qué hay después del deseo? —Cuestionó inclinándose al frente—. Porque si has venido a mí, después de tanto tiempo, es por falta de ese _deseo_. —Mikasa se removió en su lugar, visiblemente incomoda.

Sí, había algo más que ella no se quería molestar en identificar, ¿y para qué negar? Le asustaba la idea de _sentir algo más_ que _deseo_ por Levi.

—Me tengo que ir —excusó, yéndose del lugar.

 _"Fue mala idea"_ se justificó a sí misma, mientras otra voz la increpaba, _"¿qué fue la mala idea? ¿Levi o venir?_

Buscó el número de Reiner en su teléfono, después de la graduación, de vez en cuando mantenían contacto. Pusieron lugar y hora. Mikasa necesitaba aclararse tanto como un buen polvo, y sabía que Reiner sería incapaz de decepcionarla.

Las palabras sobraron cuando se encontraron en un motel; Mikasa no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él. Durante todo el encuentro, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose de la realidad y dejándose hacer por su compañero. Fugazmente se asustaba al encontrar el rostro distorsionado del placer de Levi. Supo que algo realmente estaba mal cuando alcanzó el orgasmo gritando el nombre de su tío.

—Así que el enano gruñón —bromeó Braun después de acomodarse en la cama—. Además ser diez años mayor, también es tu tío —silbó, conteniendo una carcajada—. No pensé que te fueran las relaciones incestuosas.

—Cierra la boca —Mikasa comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

—¿Sólo el polvo? —fingió sentirse herido. Sabía perfectamente que la reina del hielo ponía límites firmes, aunque no perdía nada con intentar cruzarlos—. Al menos acéptame una cita.

—No estoy para romances, Reiner —descartó, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Escuché que Eren volvió —comentó, esperando su reacción.

—¿Y qué?

—A él si le debes una cita.

.

La desidia los carcomía lenta y dolorosamente. Ambos sabían, internamente que aquel fenómeno que crecía en ellos no era la carencia de deseo, al contrario, era algo más importante, imponente y que los atemorizaba, pues nunca se había sentido así.

Las malas decisiones suelen ser tomadas en momentos de confusión y negación. Porque para ellos, que creyeron firmemente encontrar la llama de la pasión encendida con otras personas, y eligieron separarse; descuidándose mutuamente, en lugar de unirse y descubrir que era el sentimiento que los inquietaba.

Sus encuentros dejaron de existir cuando Mikasa presentó a Eren ante su familia como su novio. El primer hombre que ponía un pie en su casa con ese título de pareja. Levi tragó bilis ese día, la veía sonriente y llena de vida, energía que había visto reducida en sus últimas aventuras. La indecisión le había jugado en contra, pues no quería hacer nada para lucha por ella. Aceptó sin rechistar la situación; sin amor, el sexo se terminaría.

El día que Mikasa vio a Levi saliendo de la mano con Petra, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Era consciente de que estaba _mal_ que se sintiera de esa forma siendo novia de Eren. Sí, al final había seguido los consejos de Armin al sugerirle seguir adelante, intentar tener _una verdadera relación_.

El tiempo pasó. Cada vez que se veían, no querían saltar sobre el otro y encerrarse en la primera habitación vacía para tener sexo hasta desfallecer, por sorprendente que les pareció, sólo querían tomar la mano del otro y pasar tiempo juntos.

 _Promesas inexistentes fueron rotas._

Mikasa se comprometió rápidamente, la química que sentía con Eren era diferente a Levi —todos eran completamente diferente a Levi, ese hombre era único en su vida— y aceptó, creyeron por primera vez en el amor. Poco después de la boda se enteró de su embarazo. En ese entonces, Levi también se había comprometido con la bonita enfermera de la preparatoria donde trabajaba.

Jamás puso en duda la paternidad de la criatura que crecía en su vientre. Levi había quedado en el pasado, dolía, _ardía_ , verlo en las reuniones familiares siendo tan _feliz_ , cuando ella se sentía desgastada de esforzarse por demostrar amor que no sentía. El nacimiento del pequeño marcó una diferencia en su vida; unos potentes ojos verdes la veían con asombro, y aceptó, que podía permitirse quedarse y _luchar_ , por lo que _tenía_ que amar.

.

Levi se _odio_ , por un largo tiempo. Verla caminar de blanco al altar le abrió los ojos a lo que tanto se negó. Al escucharla pronunciar esos votos, _que él deseaba oír dirigidos para él_ , y el beso de los recién casados, le demostró lo dejó ir. Petra se había mantenido tranquila a su lado, proporcionándole una salida, una realidad alterna menos dolorosa. Cuando se enteró del embarazo de Mikasa no dudo en _exigirle_ explicaciones, que murieron al hacer una rápida cuenta. No hicieron falta las preguntas o exámenes, pues el bebé de su sobrina era igual a su padre; de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Y _ella se veía tan feliz_ , que la envidió y deseó lo mismo, proponiéndole matrimonio a la mujer con la cual había tenido su primera relación amorosa estable.

.

"—La desidia —entendieron a base de errores, arrepentimiento y dolor— fue, para ellos, el peor pecado que pudieron cometer. El _no_ intentar comprender que era lo que sentían, el _temor_ de ahondar en temas nuevos, el _no_ luchar por el otro —Porque ambos lo sabían. Lo descubrieron el día que unieron sus vidas a las personas incorrectas—. Los hizo profundamente infelices, fingiendo una sonrisa y jugando a la familia feliz. —Aprendieron a vivir con ello, sobre todo después de ver la inocente mirada en un niño que no tenía culpa alguna. Al final, la pereza de ser algo más, destruyó cualquier cosa que fueron, condenándolos a la infelicidad de la que tanto huyeron."

.

* * *

.

 _Pedido especial antes de volver a los anuncios parroquiales;_ Por favor denle amor a mis otros fic's, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos (incluso en los que no son rivamika) que me gustaría que tuvieran al menos un poquitito más de apoyo.

Se suponía que el capítulo lo subiría ayer, pero cierta persona me dijo que las hiciera sufrir (como si este capítulo no fuera ya doloroso), así que... ¡Aquí me tienen!

 **Cerisier Jin;** Sí me has leído lo suficiente, sabrás que la predecibilidad no me va. Así que no rompas todavía tus ilusiones. Todo puede pasar. Gracias por creer que muestro realismo, me gustan muchos los fic's que a pesar de ser fantasía, eres capaz de pensar, "vaya, esto realmente pasaría" y es lo que intento plasmar en mis historia. Te agradezco todo el apoyo.

 **DidNothingWrong** ; Creo que aquí ya apareció Eren. De hecho tengo un fan-art precioso que me encontré del embarazo de Mikasa junto con Eren. No considero mis fic's necesariamente bueno, me gusta lo que hago y que haya personas dispuestas a disfrutar de leer mi trabajo. Por cierto, una de tus sugerencias/teorías es cierta, pero no te diré cual, esperaré a que lo descubras :)

 **Juuulie** ; Bueno, bueno... vamos a ver que podemos hacer con tu deseo... aún quedan dos capítulos (y quién sabe, quizá haya un tercero xD).

 **39iiraMzziL;** Me alegro tenerte por acá, es un placer que me leas. Ojalá no me hayas querido matar después de este capítulo. :D

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. ¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	7. Soberbia

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader: Judith Valensi. Agradézcanle a ella por etiquetarme en cierta publicación.

La siguiente historia está inspirada en el desafío relámpago de la página #EsDeFanfics con la temática de los siete pecados capitales. Me gustó la idea, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a usar solo quinientas palabras (limite del drabble) así que preferí hacerlo a mi manera. Y aquí me tienen, haré un capítulo por cada pecado (y tal parece que por día), todos llevaran una secuencia que contará la historia, espero que les guste.

Hablando de redención... Originalmente, se supone que aquí termina Pecado Capitales, pero, después de ver como se ha desarrollado la trama, he decido agregar dos capítulos más, para no dejar tantos cabos sueltos bastante obvios.

Por cierto, tarde _más_ por la extensión del capítulo. Es el doble, casi triple de lo regular. Las dejo leer, ¡hasta la nota del final!

* * *

.

 **Soberbia**

"—El orgullo no es malo, incluso ayuda y motiva en pequeñas dosis —En aquella ocasión, sus miradas cruzaron—; la idealización y perfeccionismo es lo que consume. Buscar aquello que parece imposible por los peores medios, sólo desata caos, destrucción y dolor".

La primera Navidad con las recién formadas familias aconteció de manera inesperada.

Mikasa había llegado temprano a la casa de sus padres con la pequeña Gaby, de ocho meses de edad. Eren las alcanzaría durante la cena, pues tenía situaciones que arreglar en su trabajo. Después de enterarse de su embarazo, Mikasa se esforzó por terminar el semestre, para después darse de baja temporal. Quiso enfocarse en la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre y al tenerla por primera vez en brazos, no quiso separarse de ella, extendiendo así, el tiempo fuera de la escuela. Un año después, con el apoyo de Razo y Yuu, fue capaz de volver a integrarse al apretado mundo universitario.

Eren, por su parte, mantenía su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, pidió vacaciones cuando su pequeña nació y desde entonces, se esforzaba en ayudarle a su esposa en todo lo que hacía falta. Él amaba a Mikasa desde que la vio por primera vez, a los quince años, esperó pacientemente por ella, siendo inmensamente feliz cuando la mujer le dio el _sí_ y tiempo después, esa hermosa niña que se había vuelto su adoración.

Mikasa bajó el portabebés del auto, y caminó, apretando más su abrigo hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres, tocó el timbre tres veces antes de que Yuu le diera la _bienvenida,_ si se le podía llamar así al arrebatamiento de su hija para ser mimada mientras ella era olvidada. Luego del parto, Yuu temió que Mikasa sufriera de depresión post parto. La mujer mayor sospechaba que su hija no era del todo feliz, aunque no podía negar el brillo en sus ojos al cargar a Gaby.

—Hola, mamá. Feliz Navidad. —Saludó con sarcasmo, entrando a la casa, pues Yuu había huido con la bebé.

—¡Razo, cariño, Gaby llego!

 _Claro, se emocionan más con la nieta que con su hija_ , pensó Mikasa, refunfuñando después de regresar al automóvil por los obsequios. Los dejó junto al árbol de Navidad, se acercó al sofá donde sus padres le hacían caras y gestos a su bebé para que riera. Sonrió con nostalgia. La infante se parecía demasiado a su padre; con una burbujeante personalidad explosiva, el cabello castaño y los hipnóticos ojos verdes. Jamás dudó de la paternidad de Eren, Levi había dejado de ser parte de su vida antes, así que al saberse embarazada, ni siquiera lo llamó para darle la noticia. Se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio, perdida en los recuerdos hasta que el sonido del timbre la devolvió a la realidad.

—Abre la puerta, hija —Pidió su madre, haciéndole cosquillas a la bebé. Mikasa frunció levemente el ceño antes de levantarse. Sabía que no era Eren, pues su esposo llegaría hasta más tarde. Fue consciente de su error hasta que tuvo a Levi frente a ella. Tragó saliva.

—Mikasa —saludó el hombre, en un tono aburrido—. Petra no viene conmigo, deja de buscarla —inquirió al verla estirar el cuello—. Muévete —ordenó—. Me estoy congelando —La mujer lo observó unos minutos, en un acto reflejo, levantó la mano hasta el rostro de Levi y acarició el nacimiento de la creciente barba. Se inclinó lentamente hasta él, sus alientos chocaron por la cercanía.

Los ojos de él la veían inquisitivos, esperando ese toque, y que fuese ella quien diera ese paso que su orgullo le impedía dar.

—Mika, ¿quién es? —La voz de Razo los hizo saltar a ambos, obligándolos a separarse. Dejó pasar a Levi sin decir palabra alguna—. Oh, eres tú, Levi. ¿Y tú adorable prometida? —Mikasa huyó en dirección de la cocina, no deseaba escuchar los detalles sobre _el feliz compromiso_ de Levi.

—¿Por qué huyes, cariño? —Mikasa se llevó la mano al corazón, por el susto que le dio su madre, al aparecer de la nada—. Ve a pasar tiempo con Levi, hace mucho no se ven y sabes cómo adora jugar con ustedes —Algo en las palabras de Yuu, hizo que prestara más atención. Por una extraña razón, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella sabía de más—. Ya que te rehúsas, ayúdame con la cena. —Pidió, dejando zanjado el tema. Mikasa cedió, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Levi, y tenerlo ahí, en esas fechas tan importantes, la incomodaba. Apartó todo pensamiento cuando su madre empezó a darle instrucciones para preparar la cena.

.

Se había comprometido hace más de un año y hasta el momento, no había planes de boda. Ya se encontraba viviendo con su prometida, Petra Ral. Aun durmiendo a su lado cada noche, no se sentía _feliz_.

Recargo la cabeza en el volante del auto. Era un hombre de treinta y cuatro que pasaba la crisis de la mediana edad, o eso se obligaba a pensar después del casamiento de su sobrina, para justificar su infelicidad.

 _Mikasa_ , el nombre salió como un suspiro robado. Era un idiota al creer que sólo sintió pasión en ese entonces. Amaba a Petra, era una mujer extraordinaria que jamás lo presionó, fue él quien le pidió salir, ser pareja, casarse, incluso vivir juntos. Pese a que ella le decía que no había prisa alguna para todo aquello, aceptó sin rechistar.

El frío aire del invierno comenzaba a colarse en el automóvil, por las grandes nubes y baja temperatura, no dudó en que fuese a nevar.

Recordó fugazmente tres años antes, cuando aún _dormía_ con Mikasa, la forma tan creativa que encontraron para pasar el tiempo, habían quedado atrapados en aquella casa a causa de una de las peores nevadas. _Habían hecho el amor_ frente a la chimenea, en la tina con agua caliente, en la cama, en...

Espanto sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que usó _esas palabras_. Él jamás _hizo el amor_ con ella, tuvieron _relaciones_ , si, _relaciones sexuales_ que los satisfacían físicamente a ambos. Indudablemente también rememoró esas charlas sobre el futuro, las elecciones y el ritmo de su relación.

 _Vaya, mierda_ pensó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse devuelta en la realidad. Se posicionó correctamente en el asiento, enfrentando la casa de su primo. Petra había prometido alcanzarlo más tarde, después de acompañar a su padre a dejar flores en la tumba de su madre, se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella se negó, pidiéndole que se adelantara.

Tomó la bolsa donde, la dulce mujer que tenía por prometida, colocó los regalos cuidadosamente envueltos. Abrió la puerta del auto. El frío aire chocó de lleno en su rostro, provocando que tiritara un poco. Se apresuró a tocar la puerta, sabía que ella estaba ahí, vio su camioneta estacionada.

Al verla de pie, frente a él, cualquier pensamiento coherente se fue al diablo.

Sí Razo no los hubiera interrumpido...

Apartó aquello de su mente cuando vio a la pequeña Gaby. Sospechaba que era un castigo divino que la niña se pareciera a su padre, en lugar de Mikasa. Aun así, amaba a la pequeña, era un ángel que iluminaba sus días, sólo necesitaba tenerla unos minutos, creer que era su hija (de él y de Mikasa) y todo se volvía perfecto.

Claro, sólo hacía falta ver a la niña detalladamente para saber que toda esa historia estaba en su cabeza.

—Hola, preciosa —omitió la pregunta de Razo sobre Petra y fue directo a quitarle la bebé al hombre—. ¿Me extrañaste? — La bebé río por los cariños de Levi.

—Esa niña parece más tu hija que de Eren —Levi vio con melancolía a Gaby, la niña luchaba con llevarse a la boca el dedo de Levi.

—Dices tonterías, Yuu —increpó Razo, desconcertado ante el comentario de su mujer—. Somos familia, además, el enano podría ser su padre.

—Son diez años, querido —argumento Yuu, acercándose a Levi—. Y la edad no es un impedimento. —agregó, guiñándole un ojo. Levi frunció el ceño, confundido por el gesto.

Las luces parpadearon un instante, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Habrá nevada —predijo Yuu antes de regresar a la cocina.

El clima había empeorado en el exterior, entretanto dentro de la casa, se desataba el caos.

—Mamá y Kenny vendrán —anunció Levi, después de una acalorada discusión de casi una hora con su madre y tío. Amaba a su madre, a quien no soportaba era al imbécil de su tío.

—Oh, bueno —Yuu fue la primera en reaccionar, después de salir del estupor inicial por la noticia—. ¡Qué bueno que hice mucha comida! —Festejo, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Será una Navidad como las de antes —agregó Razo—. Kuchel y Kenny estarán aquí, Levi dijo que Petra vendría más tarde al igual que Eren, y Mika está aquí con un nuevo integrante. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

Un frente fío había adelantado la nevada. Por medio de la televisión se enteraron que las carreteras fueron cerradas, dos horas después. Las llamadas de disculpa no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo siento, Mikasa, de verdad —Eren se encontraba frustrado—. Nuestra primera Navidad juntos, con Gaby y no estaré ahí —Mikasa casi podía imaginar a su esposo a nada de echarse a llorar. Y le dolía escuchar su voz quebrarse al otro lado del auricular. Durante su embarazo, había aprendido a quererlo, incluso amarlo, aunque jamás de la forma en que ella quería, en que todos esperaban, ni que él merecía.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Podrás venir mañana a primera hora, para abrir los regalos juntos —alentó—. Gaby no recordará que no estuviste, no te preocupes.

—¡Es mi hija! —Gruñó, asustando a Mikasa—. Debería de estar ahí.

—Estaremos bien, mis padres nos ayudarán con ella.

—¿Nos? —Mikasa tragó saliva, al darse cuenta de su error—. ¿Quién más está?

—Levi —murmuró bajito, esperando que él no la escuchara.

—Y Petra —completó, esperando la confirmación de su mujer—. Mikasa —advirtió, cambiando el tono de su voz.

—Petra tampoco ha alcanzado a llegar —explicó, escuchó un golpe seco del otro lago y una serie de maldiciones entre dientes.

—Mantente atenta a Gaby —Ordenó. A Mikasa le supo a amenaza, _como si le dijera que se alejara de Levi_ —. Tengo que irme, te veo mañana. —Tras un largo silencio, agregó—. Te amo, amor.

—Y yo a ti —respondió antes de colgar. Se recargo en la pared, sintiéndose agotada. Eren solía mostrarse muy seguro de su matrimonio... excepto cuando se trataba de Levi, en esos casos tendía a ponerse territorial y celoso.

Mikasa vio con apatía el aparato electrónico. Ya no había razones para que su esposo se sintiera inseguro de Levi... si, lo había martirizado cuando recién se conocieron, incluso sospechaba que Levi le había restregado que ellos fueron algo, pero Eren jamás le reclamó nada, así que dejó el tema pasar.

—Mamá, Eren no podrá venir —anunció, saliendo de la cocina, encontrándose a sus padres viendo la televisión—. ¿Y Gaby? —Cuestionó asustada, al no ver a su hija.

—Con Levi —respondió Yuu, con una sonrisa que extraño a Mikasa—. Están en su habitación. —No tardó en ir a buscar a su pequeña, se preguntó por qué se le aceleró el corazón y que era aquel sentimiento que la embargaba.

Escuchó su voz, así que se detuvo, esperando fuera de la habitación.

—Hola, preciosa —Una serie de sonidos que identificó, provenientes de su hija, le siguió a sus palabras—. ¿Quién es la niña más hermosa? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mikasa—. ¿Quién es la hija de papá? —Aquellas palabras le supieron amargas y sintió el calor abandonar su cuerpo—. Sabes, Gaby, sé que no me entiendes, y está bien —escuchó a Levi, atenta y temerosa a la vez—. Tú madre es la mujer más terca, obstinada y jodidamente buena en la cama que he conocido —El silencio se prolongó tanto, que Mikasa estuvo tentada a abrir la puerta—. Lo siento, no debería decir palabrotas contigo —La armoniosa risa de Gaby lo alentó a continuar—. Tú podrías haber sido una niña todavía más hermosa de haberte parecido a ella —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ella creía que Gaby sólo podía ser más bonita con unos preciosos ojos azules y cabello negro. Ahogó un sollozo. Ella también se había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde, que fueron _esos_ sentimientos que los separaron. El maldito miedo al compromiso.

Cuando lo notó, ya se encontraba formando una nueva familia. Y tener a Gaby entre brazos, junto a la mirada emocionada de Eren, le impidieron separarse. Se aseguró de dar todo el amor dentro de ella a estas personas que la amaban y necesitaban. Era feliz, más no se sentía completa ni plena.

 _Era una felicidad artificial._

—Te amo, pequeña —murmuró Levi, acariciando el rostro de la bebé—. Tanto como a tu madre —Sus palabras destrozaron a Mikasa, quien dejó correr libremente las lágrimas y sin apenas hacer ruido, se encerró en su habitación, llorando por las causas perdidas y todos los _hubiera_ que comenzaron a acosarla.

.

Levi se limpió las lágrimas y acarició por última vez a la niña antes de salir de su habitación. Llevó a la pequeña con sus abuelos y aprovechó para preguntar por Mikasa.

—¿No estaban juntos? —Las frases mal intencionadas y en doble sentido de Yuu, comenzaron a minar su paciencia.

—Subió para buscar a Gaby —aclaró Razo, observado a su nieta dormir—. Pensamos que se habían encontrado —Levi estuvo a punto de responder que ni siquiera la había visto pasar, hasta que el timbre de su teléfono atrajo su atención.

—Es Petra —informó, volviendo a su habitación mientras respondía.

—Han cerrado las calles —Fue la primer frase que soltó Petra, en medio del llanto—. Papá dijo que era imposible llegar con este clima —Levi sonrió ante la preocupación de su prometida.

—Tranquila, Petra —pidió, cerrando la puerta y recostándose en la cama—. Pasa la noche con tu padre, mañana te iré a buscar —prometió—. Además, él debe de encontrarse solo, ¿no?

—Quería estar contigo —lloriqueo—. Sería nuestra primera Navidad juntos y ¡no estaré contigo! —El llanto le siguió. A Levi le ablandaba el corazón que Petra pensara tanto en su relación, la amaba, como se podía amar a una mejor amiga, incluso a una hermana, pero en la cama, jamás volvió a sentir esa chispa que sintió con Mikasa—. Levi, ¿me estás escuchando? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Decías.

—¿No te quedarás solo con tus primos?

—Estoy acostumbrado a pasar Navidad con ellos —le restó importancia—. Mamá dijo que vendría, pero por la nevada, estoy seguro que va a cancelar. —Y sentía remordimiento de alegrarse por ello. Él amaba a su madre, pero cada vez que la veía, venía con Kenny, su idiota tío que sólo hacía insinuaciones asquerosas sobre Mikasa.

—¿Está Mikasa? —Levi frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tono—. Me refiero —trato de corregir rápidamente—; con Eren y Gaby.

—Sí —El suspiro que soltó, no le pasó desapercibido—. Te veo mañana cariño, ¿está bien?

—Prometo compensártelo con el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Te amo, Levi. Feliz Navidad.

—Lo estaré esperando —Levi sonrió. Le agradaba lo creativa que podía ser su prometida en algunas situaciones—. Salúdame a tu padre. Y feliz Navidad.

.

La noche se acercó. Fue definitivo que pasarían Noche Buena sin sus parejas. Kuchel, tal como predijo Levi, canceló, prometiendo estar ahí apenas las calles fueran abiertas.

Mikasa ayudó a Yuu a poner la mesa. En la sala, Levi y Razo jugaban con la bebé. Mikasa lo veía detenidamente cada vez que pasaba, recordando, sin desearlo, el tacto en su piel, la forma en que ardía internamente cuando él la tocaba y la palabrería sucia que le susurraba. _La atracción,_ maldijo, _aún permanecía en ella._

Tras terminar, cada uno de los presentes fue a cambiarse. Mikasa vistió con un precioso vestido rojo a Gaby, quien manoteaba y jugaba con los holanes de la prenda, para frustración de su madre. Después de una batalla campal, la niña fue llevada por Razo a jugar en la sala.

Mikasa aprovechó para darse un baño antes de vestirse. Observó por lo que parecieron horas la prenda roja frente a ella. Dentro de la casa el frío era inexistente, así que se había dado el lujo de comprar un vestido largo, ajustado de la cintura, con escote y la espalda descubierta. Lo compró pensando en la ocasión tan especial y en lo que significaba para Eren. Lo vistió con desgano. Se arregló el cabello haciendo largos bucles; después de terminar con Levi, había dejado crecer su pelo, tanto como el de su madre. Colocó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y brillo en sus labios. Meditó dos minutos sobre si usar o no los tacones, hasta que el sentido de la moda la venció.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba incesantemente que hacía todo eso por otro hombre que no era su marido.

 _Levi. Levi. Levi._

.

—La cena está servida —llamó Yuu, cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto. Gaby fue puesta en una sillita alta, al lado de Mikasa. En los extremos de la mesa estaban Razo y Yuu, dejando a Levi frente a su sobrina.

Él la contempló un largo rato, sin pudor ni disimulo. Le gustaba lo que veía.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Entre Mikasa y Yuu lograban alimentar a Gaby, quien prefería jugar con la comida en lugar de comerla. Mikasa se sobresaltaba de vez en cuando, al sentir el pie de Levi juguetear con el suyo. Admitió que dentro de ese traje negro se veía más varonil y _apetecible._

—¿Abrimos los regalos ahora? —Cuestionó Razo, al sentarse en la sala acompañado de su esposa.

—Podemos ver el álbum familiar —ofreció Yuu, sacando un gran libro del cajón debajo de la televisión—. No sé pueden avergonzar, ya lo hemos visto antes.

—¿Ya tiene las fotos de Gaby? —Inquirió Mikasa, con curiosidad.

—Si.

Pasaron horas revisando el viejo libro; tiempo en el que rieron, recordando viejas anécdotas. La pequeña Gaby no había tardado en caer dormida. Razo y Yuu la llevaron escaleras arriba, dándole tiempo a solas a Mikasa y Levi. Razo protestó ante el atrevimiento de su esposa al ofrecerse a cuidar esa noche de Gaby, a lo que Yuu argumentó, que su primo solía ser más allegado a Mikasa y que extrañaba verlos bromear.

—¿Qué tal la vida de casada? —Preguntó Levi, sirviéndose una copa.

—Fantástica —respondió Mikasa, incómoda—. ¿Y los preparativos de la boda?

—Perfectos.

Y el silencio reinó.

Ambos eran adultos. Y a la vez, se comportaban como adolescentes inmaduros que se negaban a afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, mientras seguían temiendo a sus sentimientos.

—Te has preguntado, ¿qué habría pasado de haber continuado? —El silencio de ella fue suficiente respuesta. Levi depositó su mano en la pierna de Mikasa, dibujando figuras inexistentes sobre la tela.

—Amo a Gaby —murmuró Mikasa, tomando la mano de Levi.

—Yo también —Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, agregó—. Es una niña preciosa.

—Lo sé —en medio de un suspiro, se llevó la copa a los labios, vaciando el contenido. Dejo la misma en la mesilla de la sala—. Y quiero a Eren.

—De la misma forma en que quiero a Petra —completó Levi, repitiendo las acciones de Mikasa.

Sus ojos conectaron; no sentían la pasión de antaño, sino calidez. Acercaron sus rostros, detallando con la mirada los gestos del otro. Fueron incapaces de cerrar los ojos, querían grabar el momento en sus memorias y recordar a quién besaron.

Lo que empezó como un inocente roce, se volvió una batalla campal, donde ninguno quería ceder. Las ávidas manos de Levi buscaron el cierre del vestido de Mikasa, al mismo tiempo, ella se encargó de desabotonarle la camisa a su compañero. La recostó en el sofá, colocándose sobre ella. Paseó sus manos por debajo de su falda, disfrutando de la textura de sus piernas, fue detenido antes de alcanzar sus muslos.

—No —murmuró Mikasa avergonzada. Levi frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento —musitó, creyendo que ella lo consideraba un error. Intentó levantarse, acto que ella impidió.

—Sí —contradijo. Soltando un suspiro, tomó la mano de Levi, guiándolo por su piel llena de estrías—. Si quieres alejarte… lo entenderé. —Y ahí comprendió el miedo de su ex amante, encontrarla desviando la mirada y ruborizada de una forma tan tímida que jamás pensó ver en ella. Ella, que destilaba siempre seguridad y sensualidad, ahora se sentía insegura de su cuerpo marcado por la maternidad.

Enternecido, la tomó en brazos sin decir palabra alguna y cargó hasta su habitación, donde las prendas volaron, pues a él poco le importaban esas marcas que decoraban su piel, al contrario, las besó feliz, ya que eran símbolo de que podría crear cosas hermosas.

Fue la primera vez que fueron silenciosos.

No era pasión, mucho menos deseo lo que los condenó esa noche.

Fue el más puro amor manchado y podrido que dejaron morir, al tener miedo de luchar por él.

De las cenizas, renació el fuego más puro en esa helada noche.

A la mañana siguiente, las marcas en sus cuerpos evidenciaron sus errores.

—Lamento no tener un regalo —Mikasa yacía entre los brazos de Levi, recostada en su pecho.

—Con tenerte esta noche fue suficiente —declaró, besándole la coronilla. Ella le sonrió, de esa forma que a él lo solía enloquecer. Lentamente sintió el avance de la mano de su compañera por su pecho hasta la cadera, y minutos después, se deleitó con los labios de ella en su miembro. Sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Dos horas después se encontraban frente al pino de Navidad, intercambiando regalos. Las calles seguían cerradas, impidiendo la llegada de Eren y Petra.

Ambos sabían que lo sucedido fue incorrecto y _malditamente satisfactorio._ Manteniendo su pérfida e infiel burbuja de felicidad mientras pudieran, jugando a ser _la imposible familia_ feliz del otro.

"— _La soberbia sobre el autocontrol hace caer al más fuerte_ —Y lo descubrieron al verse envueltos en otro encuentro, que dio pie a otros más. Creando el efecto de una bola de nieve, queriendo más en cada ocasión—. _La seguridad, por más certera que sea, puede ser minada por la tentación más oscura_ —Porque ambos lo sabían, después de ese primer beso cuatro años atrás, sabían que se pertenecía. Incluso en la actualidad, estando con otros, sus cuerpos se extrañaban y anhelaban _—. Ni siquiera el amor más puro puede permanecer incorrupto_ —Y cedieron, otra vez a la pasión carnal e instintiva. Con la diferencia, de que conocían sus posiciones. Tenían una vida hecha, Mikasa con Eren y Gaby; Levi con Petra. Y aceptaban el castigo por creerse sabios, estar tan cerca sin ser capaz de tocarse—; _pues siempre habrá quién esté dispuesto a corromperlo por medio de la tentación, haciéndolo pecar._ "

.

* * *

.

 _Pedido especial antes de volver a los anuncios parroquiales;_ Por favor denle amor a mis otros fic's, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos (incluso en los que no son rivamika) que me gustaría que tuvieran al menos un poquitito más de apoyo.

Confesaré que mi escena favorita es Mikasa tímida e insegura por su cuerpo a causa de la maternidad.

 **DidNothingWrong** ; Todo esto paso por los errores. Y por creer que sabían que era lo mejor y negarse a sentir :( Todavía quedo un poquito de historia, vamos a ver que nos depara el final.

 **LunosA:** Me gusta darle otro enfoque a las cosas. En este caso, en especial, fue divertido explorar los pecados. No te preocupes por llegar tarde, lo importante es que haya leído y disfrutado. También comprendo la realidad de algunas personas al verse inmersas en errores similares.

 **39iiraMzziL;** ¿Qué te puedo decir a ti? Sólo que quiero escuchar tus teorías sobre el futuro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Cerisier Jin:** Tus reviews le suben la moral a cualquier escritor, nunca dejes de hacerlo. Se agradece inmensamente. Yendo al review en sí, Yep, son cabezotas y tercos y se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sienten de verdad. Falta ver que sucederá de ahora en adelante. Y recuerda, la esperanza es lo último que muere. ;*

¡Y todavía no termina! Habrán dos capítulos más para cerrar con el tema de los pecados. Así que estén atentas.

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. ¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	8. Pecados

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Beta reader; Celia C. Arce, o para la banda, Cece. Así que es posible que este capítulo sean _un poco_ diferentes a los anteriores. Admito que después de darle una leída a la edición, el capítulo quedo más pulcro.

Les dejaré un pequeño soundtrack que pueden escuchar mientras leen (es el que use para escribir): Empezando con Felices los 4 de Maluma, aveda xD

[1] Secret Love Song de Little Mix

[2] Say Something de A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera.

[3] Million Reasons de Lady Gaga

[4] Un ángel llora de Annette Moreno.

Escuche las canciones por favor, en el capítulo les indicaré cuando reproducirlas. Las leo en la nota final

* * *

.

[1]

 **Pecados**

"—La tentación es latente —comprendieron al verse a los ojos después de compartir el lecho—; está disfrazada de buenas intenciones… con resultados caóticos".

Esa Navidad, en que sus cuerpos se reconocieron una vez más, desató el caos.

Al principio, ambos luchaban contra la atracción que había dejado de ser meramente física. Necesitaban del otro tanto como respirar, hasta el punto de perderse a sí mismos, cediendo, por una vez, a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Y personas inocentes fueron involucradas._

Habían pasado dos meses desde Navidad, tiempo en el cual se habían hartado de todo. Comenzaron a reunirse con regularidad para charlan y pasar tiempo juntos, naturalmente en lugares aislados y discretos. Muy pocas veces se encontraba en moteles, y cuando sucedía, la pasión era encendida; ya no como fuegos artificiales instantáneos, más bien como una vela con larga duración, que los satisfacía y hacía sentir plenos.

Durante esa helada tarde de invierno habían quedado en un establecimiento de comida rápida con juegos infantiles. Levi amaba pasar tiempo con Gaby, y tal parecía que era mutuo, pues la pequeña luchaba por hablar cuando estaba con él.

—Hola. —Levi se levantó de su asiento, dándole un beso a Mikasa, para después tomar en brazos a Gaby—. Hola, cariño —murmuró haciéndole cosquillas. La niña rió, dando manotazos.

—Me pondré celosa —espetó Mikasa, bromeando al ser opacada por su hija.

—Hay amor para las dos, preciosa.

Sentaron a Gaby en una sillita alta a su lado y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus días que no se habían visto. Levi mantenía su trabajo en la preparatoria, mientras Mikasa cursaba los últimos semestres de su carrera y cumplía con el papel de mujer casada y madre.

La comida pasó tranquilamente, ambos compartían miradas, suaves toques y dulces palabras. Se arrepentían de haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimiento, más no desperdiciaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

—Eren llegará a casa tarde —comentó Mikasa, después de pagar la cuenta—. Y pensé que podrías venir a cuidar a Gaby un rato mientras termino la tarea —Levi arqueo una ceja.

—¿Pretendes usarme de niñera, mocosa?

—Sí, algo así. —Sonrió, siguiéndole el juego—. Prometo pagar por tus servicios.

—Cobro caro —avisó, tomando en brazos a la niña—. Y no acepto efectivo.

—No pensaba darte dinero —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿No habrá problema con Petra?

—No. —Sin embargo, pareció meditarlo un instante—. Definitivamente no, está bastante ocupada con su padre, cayó enfermo hace unos días y no ha salido del hospital. —Se encontraban caminando por una avenida poco concurrida, buscando la camioneta de Mikasa.

—¿No deberías estar con ella? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, bueno. El segundo día me sacó de la sala de espera, argumentando que no era necesaria mi presencia. —Mikasa detuvo su andar.

—Ella quiere que estés a su lado. —Levi imitó su acción.

—Me echó —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera que vuelvas e insistas.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió enfadado—. ¿Lees su mente, acaso?

—No —respondió, quitándole a Gaby de los brazos—. Es lo que yo quisiera que hicieran por mí en esa situación. —Sacó las llaves de la camioneta—. Y no es necesario que vayas a casa.

—Mikasa —exclamó, pero ella ya se encontraba lejos—. Mierda —gruñó, soltando un golpe al aire.

.

—No quiero verte —Fue su respuesta apenas la puerta fue abierta.

—Dijiste que querías tener tiempo para estudiar y yo estoy libre.

—Largo —replicó, intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Levi, no lo hagas más difícil —suplicó.

—Me iré antes de que vuelva Eren —prometió. Cansada, Mikasa cedió, permitiéndole entrar.

—Hace poco fue su hora de comida —avisó señalando a su hija.

Levi tomó de su corral a Gaby y la llevo a la sala para jugar, dándole un poco de paz a Mikasa. La niña había intentado formular palabras, y él, secretamente, la incitaba a hablar.

—Di, pa-pá —animó a la pequeña. Vocalizó varias veces la misma palabra, esperando algún resultado por parte de la menor—. Ma-má —intentó con otra, Gaby reía, divertida de su cuidador—. Algún día, enana, algún día —juró al verla reír. Después de horas jugando, los ojos de la infante se comenzaba a cerrar. Levi la veía con adoración. Podría no ser su hija, pero lo era de la mujer que amaba y eso era suficiente para amarla.

—P-pap-a —Murmuró muy suavemente Gaby, en los brazos de Levi, provocando que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. La pequeña se quedó dormida poco después, dejando a Levi completamente emocionado. Cargó a la niña hasta la su cuna, en la habitación de Mikasa, depositándola con cuidado. Le acarició las mejillas y el cabello por un largo rato.

—Vas a despertarla —advirtió su madre. Pensó en compartir aquel asombroso momento con ella, pero al contemplar la habitación llena de fotografía de la boda, de Mikasa con Eren y Gaby, comprendió que ese recuerdo no le pertenecía.

—Parece un ángel —se limitó a responder.

—Ven, te pagaré —Hasta ese momento, Levi fue consciente de que Mikasa usaba una bata que comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista un diminuto conjunto de lencería—. Con un bono por las horas extra. —La bata cayó al suelo.

Levi la recorrió con la mirada, disfrutando de la vista. No tardó en atraparla en brazos y llevarla hasta la sala. Incluso él, que sabía que aquello era incorrecto e inmoral, tenía sus límites y _respeto_ al matrimonio de Mikasa. Habían aprendido a ceder _sobre algunos temas_ , evitando usar la cama que compartían con sus respectivas parejas _para sus fieles encuentros_. Conocían lo inapropiado de la situación y se cuestionaban cuánto tiempo más estarían de esa manera; haciéndolo en la sala.

Después del nacimiento de Gaby, Eren no _tocaba_ con la misma frecuencia y devoción a Mikasa. Para su mala suerte, había quedado con notorias marcas propias de la maternidad, que habían minado su orgullo de mujer. Levi se había encargado de demostrarle que cada cicatriz sobre su piel era perfecta, como ella. A él nunca le importó, ni siquiera se sentía incómodo con algo tan natural como las estrías.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Levi, besándole el hombro—. Te he dejado una pequeña marca —Mikasa sonrió, acomodándose entre sus brazos en el espacio tan reducido del sofá.

—Dudo que Eren lo note.

—Petra quiere ponerle fecha a la boda —comentó Levi, soltando la noticia que lo carcomía.

—Que bien —respondió Mikasa, con sarcasmo.

Y se preguntaron, _¿qué esperaban del otro?_

Mikasa quería que Levi cancelara su compromiso, lo cual la convertía en una egoísta e hipócrita desde que ella era incapaz de romper su propio matrimonio.

Por su parte, Levi deseaba que ella le pidiera detener aquella farsa y fugarse los tres juntos.

Deseaban lo mismo.

Y eran incapaces de pedirlo.

Mikasa acompañó a Levi hasta la puerta. No hubo beso de despedida, ni siquiera un abrazo. Aunque estaba esa mirada en ellos que valía más que mil palabras.

—Te veré después —comentó Levi, alejándose. Mikasa la siguió con la mirada un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

Al otro lado de la calle, dentro de su automóvil, se encontraba Eren Jaeger. Esperó unos minutos a que Levi, el _tío_ de su esposa, se alejara del lugar antes de entrar a su casa.

.

[2]

Levi pasó al hospital para ver a Petra. Mikasa tenía razón, debía de estar con ella. La llamó desde el auto.

—Cariño, es tarde —respondió adormilada la mujer.

—Estoy fuera del hospital. ¿No necesitas nada?

—Que te vayas a descansar. Yo cuidaré de mi padre.

—Petra. —Meditó sus palabras—. No estás sola, puedes contar conmigo —Porque aunque no la amaba de forma romántica, le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño y se preocupaba por ella.

—Lo sé. Anda, descansa por los dos. —Cortó la llamada, viendo su móvil. Un sentimiento de angustia la invadió nuevamente.

Ella no era una mujer tonta, solo enamorada que se repetía que el amor de su prometido era exclusivo para ella. Aunque sabía que las marcas en la espalda y ese ligero perfume eran de otra; su mente le decía que eran paranoias de novia celosa e insegura.

Desechando esos deprimentes pensamientos, Petra entró a la habitación de su padre.

—Hija, ¿y Levi? —Preguntó el hombre mayor, tosiendo. Desde que fue ingresado, sólo vio un par de veces al prometido de su hija, quién era un hombre bastante respetuoso y atento a pesar de su apariencia de matón.

—No ha podido venir, papá. Sabes que el trabajo es muy exigente.

—Excusas —renegó el señor, molesto. Petra era su única hija; y como buen padre, creía que no había hombre que la mereciera—. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, no hay poder humano o inhumano que impida que esté con ella.

—Él me quiere, papá —aseguró.

—Lo sé —murmuró bajo, cayendo en cuenta de que sí había alguien lo suficientemente capaz de hacer feliz a su pequeña, era Levi—. Es un buen hombre, cariño. Cuida de él. —El hombre mayor comenzó a quedarse dormido por el esfuerzo.

Pasó una semana antes de que el señor Ral fuera dado de alta. Y Petra entendió que no podía posponerlo más. Puso fecha definitiva e inició los preparativos de la boda. Levi se mostraba cooperativo aunque distante. Y ella temió lo peor; daba lo mejor de sí para complacer a Levi dentro y fuera de la cama. Había visto la mirada de Levi cada vez que cargaba a Gaby y la devoción que demostraba por la pequeña. Quería darle un hijo que fuera su mayor orgullo, así que meses atrás había dejado las pastillas anticonceptivas e intentaba mantener relaciones en su semana más fértil. Jamás le dijo palabra alguna a Levi, creyó que un bebé era lo mejor para mantenerlo feliz.

Hasta que su padre recayó, un mes después.

Esta vez no dejaría nada al destino, así que instaló una pequeña cámara en su habitación, no comentó con Levi sobre sus inseguridades. Había visto su espalda arañada por otras manos y las dudas la carcomían y deprimían a cada momento.

 _Quería verlo, por más doloroso que fuera, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos._

Durante una noche que cuidaba a su padre, tomó su mano antes de echarse llorar, había días en los que no veía a Levi y eso la destrozaba poco a poco.

—Lo pierdo, papá —murmuró apretando su mano unos segundos—. No tarda en dejarme —confirmó en medio del llanto.

.

[3]

Con casi un año de vida, Gabriela Jaeger era capaz de formular diversas palabras simple. Levi jamás contó que la palabra _papá_ salió de los labios de la niña dirigida para él. Aunque le gustaba que lo siguiera llamando de la misma forma cada vez que lo veía. Mikasa se empeñó en hacerla llamarlo _tío_ o _Levi_ , para guardar las apariencias.

—A Eren también le dice papá —murmuró un día, mientras le arreglaba el vestido a la niña—. Cuando sucedió, Eren no podía creerlo. Incluso lloró —Levantó la mirada a Levi.

—Es una niña inteligente —destacó, cuando la vio bajarse y caminar. Podría ser una Jaeger físicamente, pero tenía la astucia e inteligencia de su madre.

—Hablando de él —suspiró—. Se irá de viaje unos días. En sus pasantías le han pedido visitar otra sucursal. Tiene el viaje y estadía pagados. Volverá para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—El padre de Petra recayó —comentó Levi—. Y por más que quiero ayudarla y estar con ella...

—Te aleja, ¿no? Te necesita —expresó incómoda—. Sé que es incorrecto lo que hacemos, más para mí por Gaby y Eren. Estás a tiempo de reivindicarte —aseguró, tomando su mano.

—Quiero a Petra.

—No la amas —aseguró. Le soltó la mano, recargándose en su asiento cuando cambio el tema—. Mamá quiere llevarse unos días a Gaby al campo. La devolvería justo antes del cumpleaños de Eren.

—¿Con mi madre? —cuestionó confundido—. Kenny odia a los niños.

—Y Kuchel ama a Gaby —Dirigió la mirada a su hija, que corría de un lado a otro, riendo—. Pensé que sería tiempo que podríamos aprovechar. —Levi arqueo una ceja, interesado.

—Te espero en mi casa después de dejarla con Yuu —ordenó.

—La idea es que estudie —rió. El teléfono de Levi interrumpió cualquier protesta. Revisó y contestó rápidamente.

—Levi. —Al otro lado del auricular escuchó un gimoteó constante—. ¿Petra?

—Está muriendo —logró decir en medio del llanto—. Papá se está muriendo.

—Estaré ahí pronto —avisó, recogiendo sus cosas bajo la atento mirada de Mikasa—. Tranquila, cariño. Tú padre es un hombre fuerte —agregó antes de colgar—. Tengo que irme.

—Tardaste —murmuró Mikasa, pensativa. Tras un suspiró, agregó—. Quédate con ella.

.

—Levi, deja de ver el teléfono, por favor —pidió Petra, secándose por tercera vez las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, guardando el aparato en su pantalón.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es el trabajo? —Levi negó.

—Erwin me dio unos días para quedarme contigo —contó. Tras un largo silencio, agregó—. No puedes estar sola, Petra.

—No quiero ser una carga —murmuró. Y era verdad, la rubia quería evitarle cualquier molestia a Levi que pudiera incomodarlo.

—No lo eres, cariño. —Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a abrazarla—. Verás que tu padre se pondrá bien, es un hombre fuerte.

—Me quedaré sola. —Las lágrimas volvieron a cumularse en esos preciosos ojos miel que a Levi tanto le gustaba mirar.

—Aquí estoy. —La abrazó con más fuerza, sintiéndose el peor hipócrita.

El tiempo siguió su curso y Mikasa dejó de llamar a Levi, para darle privacidad y espacio por la situación de Petra; incluso ella sabía cuándo ceder a causas perdidas. Levi dejó de insistir al ver la fecha; el cumpleaños de Eren. Sonrió con tristeza y abrazó una vez más a su prometida.

 _Sin darse cuenta, formularon un acuerdo silencioso que pedía tiempo y tranquilidad para ambos; y dedicación a sus parejas._

Petra lloraba por las noches en los brazos de Levi, buscando un consuelo por la inminencia de la muerte. Los planes de la boda fueron postergados indefinidamente. En ese estado de depresión, la mujer apenas podía comer.

Eren recuperaba el tiempo perdido con su mujer. Ya no había visto más marca y supuso que aquella ocasión fue una reacción alérgica a un collar barato que compró. Desde su cumpleaños estuvo puliendo un importante contrato, del cual jamás le habló a Mikasa. Si todo salía bien, tendría un trabajo estable.

.

—Iré a casa. Aunque preferiría que fueras tú a descansar —comentó preocupado—. Cuidaré de tu padre —ofreció, esperando que aceptara. Aunque la negativa de Petra se mantuvo—. Bien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Un cambio de ropa. —Él asintió. Le dio un beso de despedida antes de irse—. Gracias —murmuró con una tenue sonrisa.

—No tardaré —prometió.

.

Tomó una ducha antes de empezar a guardar en una maleta lo que creía necesario para su prometida. El celular comenzó a sonar mientras doblaba una blusa. Frunció el ceño al ver el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Mikasa? —Jadeos resonaron al otro lado.

—Ayuda —murmuró en medio del llanto—. Por favor —suplicó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —El color abandono el rostro de Levi—. ¿Gaby está bien? ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Gaby está con Eren —aclaró en medio de un jadeo—. Ellos están bien.

—¿Y tú? ¡Habla, mujer! —Inquirió desesperado.

—Estoy a unas cuadras de tu departamento —susurró. Un pequeño, pero claro gemido de dolor salió de sus labios—. Me han atacado.

—Dame lugar, estaré ahí en dos minutos.

Después de darle todas las indicaciones, Levi salió cabreado de su casa. Se habían atrevido a tocar a Mikasa, _a su mujer_ y el desgraciado que lo hizo lo pagaría muy caro. Al frenar en el rojo se dio cuenta de la realidad, Mikasa seguía siendo _su sobrina_ , nada más. Golpeó el volante antes de arrancar. No tardó en ubicarla, sentada en la acera, con la ropa hecha girones y el labio roto.

—¿Dónde están esos bastardos? —Preguntó enfadado.

—Desangrándose en el callejón. —Señaló a sus espaldas—. Lograron atestarme unos buenos golpes antes de que pudiera mandarlos a dormir —contó en tono de burla. Se sentía usada y mancillada, a pesar de que los hombres apenas y lograron tocarla, la golpearon en el abdomen y rostro en diversas ocasiones. _Un descuido_ , murmuró para sí misma.

—Ven, te llevaré al hospital. —Levi se inclinó para tomarla en brazos.

—No —negó rápidamente—. Estaré bien con un poco de hielo.

—Mikasa, estabas llorando —replicó enfadado—. Iremos al hospital. —Levi se detuvo al verla llorar nuevamente—. No estás bien, cariño —pronunció, modulando su tono.

—No quiero que me toquen —farfulló.

—¿Qué? —insistió Levi, secándole las lágrimas y obligándole a verle a los ojos.

—No quiero —repitió, abalanzándose a sus brazos—; no quiero que nadie más me toque. —Levi se quedó helado antes la declaración.

 _Acaso habían sido capaces de..._

—Los mato —juró, levantándose enfurecido. Cualquier pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente. Quería ver a los mal nacidos que se atrevieron a tocarla y romperles el cuello en dos.

—Lev. —El agarre firme de Mikasa lo detuvo. Vio la vulnerabilidad y súplica en sus ojos—. Llévame a casa —pidió, extendiendo los brazos. Levi cedió, tomándola y llevándola hasta el automóvil. La aseguró como lo haría con una niña pequeña. Tragó bilis al verle el pómulo inflamado y la ropa rasgada. Ya volvería por aquellos cerdos que osaron tocarla.

—¿Al menos los moliste a golpes? —Preguntó, arrancando el auto.

—Y sin posibilidad de tener hijos. —Una media sonrisa surco los labios de Levi—. Me enseñaste bien.

—Aunque no lo suficiente si lograron tocarte —replicó, apretando el volante.

—Sólo son golpes —le restó importancia, aunque por dentro, Mikasa se sentía indefensa.

Había salido de casa para hacer unas compras, se distrajo unos instantes viendo ropa de bebé, olvidado ver sobre su hombro, calles más adelante, dos hombres la habían arrastrado a un callejón. Presionaron una navaja contra su garganta mientras uno la toqueteaba, su mundo se vio abajo cuando le soltaron el primer puñetazo por resistirse, algunos golpes al abdomen le siguieron y las fuerzas comenzaron a faltarle. Supo que tenía que enfrentarlos al sentir su ropa siendo desgarrada.

Escuchó la voz de Levi dentro de su cabeza, instruyéndola sobre qué hacer en situaciones similares. Pensó que usaría ese conocimiento siendo una adolescente inexperta, pero ahora, con veintitrés años y una hija, entendió que para el abuso no hay edad. Aplicó todo lo aprendido, deshaciéndose de sus atacantes, logró librarse de ellos y arrastrarse hasta la avenida principal, echándose a llorar de impotencia y asco, tardó unos minutos más en lo llamarlo.

En el auto, se preguntó porque no llamó a Eren o la policía. Vio el perfil endurecido de Levi, los años le sentaban de maravilla y fue ahí que notó que era ese sentimiento de seguridad y sentirse protegida que provocó que lo llamara a él y no a otro.

—Con cuidado. —Levi se encontraba a un lado de ella, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Mikasa al ubicar el departamento de Levi.

—Te curaré —aclaró, guiándola hasta la puerta—. Después te llevaré a casa.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Levi llevó a Mikasa hasta su habitación.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha? —Preguntó avergonzada—. Me siento sucia —Levi asintió, sacando toallas y ropa limpia para ella.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Me usaron de saco de box —se quejó y Levi arqueo una ceja.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Tras meditarlo, agregó—. Te ayudaré. —Mikasa abrió más los ojos, sorprendida. Se ahorró toda protesta cuando se metió al baño con ella. La desnudó con cuidado y devoción característicos en él; lo escuchó gruñir y maldecir al ver los nuevos cardenales que se formaban en su abdomen. Abrió la llave, dejando que el agua enjuagara el asco e impotencia que sentía, hasta ese momento se permitió sacar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, llorando en los brazos de su amante.

—Tranquila, cariño —la consoló Levi—. Nadie va a tocarte nunca más —prometió, recorriendo su cuerpo con una esponja, lavando toda suciedad visible e invisible a los ojos. Con señas, le pidió que se sentara en la tina mientras él la bañaba. Al terminar, la envolvió en una suave toalla y acompañó hasta la cama—. Haré que lo olvides. —Recorrió las zonas afectadas con sus labios, dejando suaves besos regados. Mikasa apartó la mirada, avergonzada y deshecha. El toque de aquellos asquerosos hombres era borrado por las manos de su amante.

Se tomaron su tiempo para reconocer el cuerpo del otro, lo conocían tan de memoria, que se asombraban al descubrir una nueva sensación.

En esa ocasión, la pasión dio paso al más puro amor entre ellos.

Su pequeña burbuja de felicidad se extendió por todo el lugar; las caricias, los besos. Y por primera vez, existieron _promesas de amor y de un futuro juntos._

Aunque todo se desvaneció al sonido de un teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

—Debe ser Eren —dijo Levi, abrazando por la cintura a Mikasa—. No has vuelto y estará preocupado —agregó, besándole nuevamente el cuello y los hombros. En esta ocasión había sido especialmente cuidadoso en no dejar marcas rojas en su piel.

—O tal vez sea Petra —replicó Mikasa, recorriendo los brazos de Levi con sus dedos.

Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, ignorando la llamada del mundo, satisfaciéndose únicamente con su compañía.

Otro sonido se agregó al anterior. Y de manera sincronizada, se separaron para buscar sus respectivos teléfonos.

—Levi.

—Mikasa.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo, alejándose del otro para ocuparse de sus asuntos. Varios minutos después, Levi se encontraba terminando la maleta de su prometida mientras Mikasa se vestía.

Petra le avisó que el señor Ral había pasado al estado más crítico de la enfermedad, dejándole apenas días de vida. El proceso estaba siendo agotar para Petra y al verse inmerso en ese círculo que él había creado, aceptó que tendría que ser honesto, aunque ahora no, ella más lo necesitaba.

Mikasa tenía la mirada perdida en las fotografías de la habitación; Levi y Petra lucían felices de estar con el otro. Eren la había llamado preocupado, después de explicarle brevemente lo sucedido, censurando ciertos datos, le aseguró que se encontraba bien y estaría en casa en poco tiempo.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Levi, después de cerrar la maleta. Mikasa terminó de secarse el cabello y asintió. Se encaminaron a la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. En el trayecto a la casa de Mikasa, mantuvieron las manos unidas; nuevamente la despedida careció de contacto físico, aunque sus miradas y gestos decían todo.

—Te amo, cariño —vocalizo Mikasa. Levi le sonrió.

—Te amo —respondió, conteniendo las ganas de besarla.

Y lo sabían, desde el día en que Levi la besó estando ebrio cinco años atrás, que esa atracción no era sólo física. Eran tercos y obstinados, pero se amaban.

Después de que bajo del auto, Levi arrancó en dirección del hospital. Apoyaría a Petra en su duelo y más adelante, cuando estuviera estable, rompería su compromiso.

No podía estar un día más sin Mikasa, comprendió que podía perderla porque el incompetente de Eren era incapaz de protegerla.

.

[4]

Tres días después murió el padre de Petra, dejándola destrozada. No volvió a ver a Mikasa desde el día del ataque. Y se volvió el salvavidas de la rubia.

—Se fue, Levi —lloraba amargamente la dulce mujer, pues años atrás había tenido a su padre para superar juntos la pérdida de su madre, pero ahora, que incluso él la dejó, se sentía más sola que nunca—. No volverá —se aferró más a su prometido.

—Piensa que por fin pudo reunirse con tu madre —intentó consolarla. Fue Levi quien se hizo cargo de organizar el funeral del señor Ral. Al mismo, asistieron sus padres, amigos cercanos del difunto y de Petra para dar el pésame. No le sorprendió encontrar a Mikasa y su familia también. Sólo existió un breve intercambio de miradas entre ellos.

.

El tiempo pasaba lento y tortuoso cuando perdías a los seres amados. Desde el funeral, Petra había dejado por completo el trabajo, sumiéndose en una profunda depresión. Día y noche se quedaba en cama, siendo obligada por Levi a ingerir alimento, que después terminaba devolviéndo por el asco.

—Tienes que comer algo, Petra —Insistía Levi—. Tu padre odiaría verte así.

— _Pa-papá_ —murmuró y nuevamente se echó a llorar. Él no comprendía porque se había sumido en un estado tan radical y volátil. Existían días en que apenas lo veía y saltaba sobre él para tener sexo y después echarse a llorar, o simplemente lo ignoraba cuando se encontraba demasiado ensimismada.

Petra no era ciega.

Se odio cuando percibió otro perfume en la ropa de su prometido. Se levantó de la cama para verse en el espejo, los huesos sobresalían de su piel, la cual había perdido todo brillo, los pómulos los tenía hundidos y los labios resecos. Se había descuidado de la peor manera. Fuertes arcadas la obligaron a devolver la poca comida que ingirió, echándose a llorar otra vez; odiando su cuerpo y a sí misma.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró ponerse en pie, para acostarse nuevamente en la cama. Vio, acomodado entre algunas fotos y peluches un constante parpadeo rojo.

 _La cámara,_ pensó. Suspiró antes de levantarse nuevamente y coger ese aparatillo que le había _creado una falsa seguridad_ meses atrás. Pensó en tirarla sin mirar el contenido, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le insistía en revisarla para probar la inocencia de su prometido.

Conectó la cámara a su computadora y revisó la memoria. Dejó que corriera rápidamente, sólo ella y Levi, y eso la tranquilizó. Estuvo a punto de apagarla cuando una escena le llamó la atención, le puso pausa y revisó la fecha; el día que Levi le había llevado ropa del hospital, justo antes de la muerte de su padre. Lo vio acomodando la ropa; una sensación cálida la invadió al verlo tan inmerso doblando sus prendas. Una llamada y salió fuera, dejando todo a medias.

—Pero, ¿qué? —Murmuró para sí, prestando más atención al video. Levi jamás mencionó ninguna llamada. Esperó a que volvieron y cuando lo hizo, algo se rompió dentro de ella.

Levi ayudaba a una Mikasa mal herida, cada gesto, cada caricia que el hombre le dio, fue una daga en el corazón. Lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, nublándole la vista cuando tiempo después, los dos terminaron _haciendo el amor_ en su cama. Levi jamás la había tocado con tanta delicadeza como lo hizo con ella, tampoco le decía que la amaba ni murmuraba promesas de amor.

 _Lo había perdido. No. Él nunca le perteneció._

Tomó un CD del escritorio y grabó esa parte; esa única parte que la destrozaba tanto. Lloró nuevamente, ya no la pérdida de su padre, sino la del amante ausente.

 _¿Así fue siempre?_ Se preguntó, _¿Alguna vez fue real para él? ¿Era el premio de consolación? Y todo cobró sentido. Su compromiso después de la boda de Mikasa, la devoción que sentía por Gaby, esa Navidad que pasaron separado; después de esa ocasión todo se volvió diferente._

Un pitido y el disco salió del ordenador. Lo guardó en un sobre, garabateando una dirección y nombre que jamás olvidaría.

Por primera vez en semanas, tomó un baño por iniciativa propia, se vistió y fue a la estación de correos. De regreso al departamento, se detuvo unos instante en una farmacia, realizó unas compras y siguió su camino.

—¡Levi! —Llamó esperando escuchar su voz. Quería que le diera un último beso, un último _te quiero_ , aunque fuera falso. Suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Fue a su habitación, sacando el bonito vestido que le regalo Levi en su aniversario, se cambió de ropa. De la cocina tomó esa botella de licor que guardaban para las ocasiones especiales, el exacto que utilizaba para abrir las cajas y un vaso antes de volver al baño. Abrió la llave de la tina, colocó en un banquillo el licor, el vaso, el exacto, además de vaciar el contenido de la bolsa de la farmacia. Sacó de su caja el bastoncito, leyó las instrucciones siguiéndolas al pie de la letra. Era una pena que desconociera el resultado. Dejó el aparato en la parte más visible del lavamanos.

Ni siquiera espero a que se llenara la tina cuando se metió dentro, con todo y vestido. Sirvió el vaso de licor y lo tomó de golpe. Las náuseas y mareos volvieron. Puso en su móvil, esa canción que era tan de ella y de Levi, en repetición antes de echarse a llorar.

Abrió el frasquillo de pastillas y fue tomando, pasándolas con el alcohol. La somnolencia empezaba a hacer efecto en ella. Por último, cuando terminó con el frasco, tomó el exacto, dejando al aire la navaja dentro de él, y la pasó por sus brazos. El dolor físico era equiparable al que sentía en el corazón.

Cantó a todo pulmón la canción una y otra vez, hasta que la garganta le ardió.

 _¿Por qué tienen que destruir familias y vidas para ser felices? Acaso no había sufrido suficiente con la perdida de sus padres, ¿para también lidiar con la infidelidad de su prometido?_

La sangre siguió tintando el agua cuando ella cayó dormida por última vez. Su respiración se volvió más lenta con el tiempo, hasta desaparecer. El corazón dejó de latir y la vida abandonó sus labios.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Levi llegó al departamento. Llamó a Petra varias veces antes de buscarla en su habitación. Escuchó la música y supuso que tomaba un baño.

—Me alegró de que salieras de la cama —comentó, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe. —Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca ante la visión—. ¡Petra! —Levi corrió hacía ella, revisando primero sus signos vitales; con terror vio el frasco de pastillas para dormir y la botella de alcohol vacía. El horror acrecentó al ver el agua de rojo y encontrar sus muñecas cortadas. La llamó infinidad de veces al notar la ausencia de respiración.

Buscó el teléfono de su pantalón y llamó a emergencias.

Se apresuró a sacar a Petra de la tina, le vendó como pudo las manos, mientras rogaba al cielo que la ambulancia no tardara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó una y otra vez. Amaba a Petra, como una hermana, como esa mejor amiga en la que confías ciegamente, joder que la amaba.

 _¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por su padre? ¿Por… él?_ Negó el último pensamiento, pareciéndole inconcebible. Debió de seguir el consejo de Erwin cuando le sugirió que buscara ayuda profesional para ella.

Los servicios de emergencia llegaron y le confirmaron su peor pesadilla. Petra se había suicidado. Aunque todavía no dictaminaban las causas de la muerte por la cantidad de sangre que perdió y la medicina que tomó.

Cuando todos se fueron, se quedó solo para llorar amargamente. Ni siquiera una nota que lo eximiera y explicara sus motivos.

Nada.

—¡Maldita sea! —despotricó, tirando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Un objeto brillante en el baño llamó su atención. Tomó el bastoncillo y buscó la caja correspondiente, descifrando el resultado.

 _Positivo._

 _Estaba embarazada_.

Jamás sabría si ella lo hizo como castigo, ni sus razones.

Terminó sentado al lado de la tina, llorando por lo idiota y descuidado que fue; los cambios de humor, la falta de apetito, el asco, las náuseas. Todo siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y él se encontraba demasiado centrado en Mikasa como para notarlo.

 _Ellos la habían matado_.

—¿Levi Ackerman? —se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—El habla.

—Llamamos del hospital, requerimos su presencia para aprobar la donación de órganos de su prometida, Petra Ral.

—Estaré ahí en unas horas.

—Lamentados la pérdida de su prometida e hijo. —La línea fue cortada. Levi lanzó el teléfono contra la pared, destrozándolo. Echó la cabeza atrás, golpeándose contra el lavabo. Era un maldito idiota egoísta.

Olvidó cuántas horas se quedó lamentándose de sí mismo, hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar.

—¿Levi? —Levantó la cabeza, abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con su madre inclinada frente a él—. Lo siento tanto, cariño —murmuró cuando se abalanzó a sus brazos, llorando nuevamente.

—Se suicidó, mamá —explicó con dolor—. Estaba embarazada —agregó, dejándose llevar. Kuchel lo abrazó más fuerte. Horas atrás se había enterado, por medio de Mikasa, a quién le avisó Grisha, su suegro, que Petra se encontraba en el hospital como donadora de órganos. La mujer se dedicó a consolar a su hijo, no sólo por pedido de su sobrina, sino por el instinto de madre.

Jamás habría pensado que la adorable mujer rubia que era su nuera, hubiera sido capaz de terminar con su vida y la de su nieto.

—No es tu culpa, cariño —repitió, esperando que algún día le creyera.

Levi se permitió sacar lo que guardaba tan celosamente dentro de él; llorando por la pérdida de Petra y de un bebé, un niño que jamás conocería. Se aferró una vez más a los brazos de su madre.

Kuchel lo ayudó con lo referente al sepulcro de Petra, quien descansaría en paz junto a sus padres.

 _Al menos ya no estará sola_ , pensó, intentando aliviar su conciencia.

Durante la ceremonia, Mikasa se contuvo de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Después de llamar a Kuchel, fue notificada del suicidio de Petra, creyó que había sido un accidente cuando Grisha le mencionó que era donadora. Sintió el mundo caerse a sus pies. Deseó ir tras Levi y quedarse con él; suplicarle que quitará cualquier idea culpable de su cabeza, pero no podía.

Sus miradas conectaron; dándose cuenta del alcance de sus acciones. Mikasa desvió la mirada, incomoda y culpable. Levi contempló por última vez el cuerpo inerte de Petra, por un fugaz instante, la imaginó saltando de alegría dándole la asombrosa noticia de que serían padres. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Había llorado tanto esos días; de pena, culpa, molestia. Dudaba que existiera una palabra que describiera la forma en que se sentía; tan vacío, triste, molesto y culpable.

"—Los pecados consumen y destruyen vidas de seres inocentes, en consecuencia de actos irresponsables —Llovía y Levi sólo sintió más culpa—. El placer es efímero, las consecuencias son permanentes e intransferibles —Perdió a una mujer extraordinaria que lo haría padre, incluso al ser inocente que la única culpa que tuvo, fue ser su hijo—. Sin embargo, seguimos cayendo, queriendo más, como Ícaro volando hacia el sol. Cediendo al placer más humano y doloroso. —Todo porqué pensó que podría ser feliz con Mikasa."

.

* * *

.

 _Pedido especial antes de volver a los anuncios parroquiales;_ Por favor denle amor a mis otros fic's, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos (incluso en los que no son rivamika) que me gustaría que tuvieran al menos un poquitito más de apoyo.

No sé si se dieron cuenta que el capítulo tardo _mucho más_ de lo normal y fue por el cambio de beta (pedido de Jude). Y pues, a Cece (quien ha corregido el capítulo) trabaja y va a la universidad y cuando tiene tiempo revisa el capítulo. Así que les daré a elegir si quieren el siguiente capítulo editado y corregido por Cece (hasta quien sabe cuando) o se lo leen así bruto (sin edición y lo más pronto posible).

 **Sirai** : ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Sobre Yuu... todas dicen que es Rivamika, quien sabe xD. Sobre el final, ya lo tengo listo, espero que les guste y no me maten. :3

 **39iiraMzziL;** Ya viste acá el problema que trajo Petra :(. Sobre Razo... es lo segundo xD. Y lo demás, el capítulo lo responde por sí mismo.

Por cierto, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción tan pronto. ¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review.


	9. Secretos

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

En esta ocasión me la estoy jugando con mis innatas habilidades... es decir, no hay beta. Así que perdonen y entiendan cualquier error que encuentren, mi mente tienda a autocompletar y corregir todo dentro de mi cabeza sin hacer ediciones físicas.

Y pues, este capítulo va dedicado a Judith y Karla, por su graduación.

Si se preguntan porque he tardado más de un mes... estas nueve mil palabras no se escribieron en una noche. Dios, he creado un monstruo D:

Las leo en la nota final.

* * *

.

 **Secretos**

"—Sin darnos cuenta, los secretos comienzan a consumirnos, implorando ser gritados para volvernos libres —Y entendieron que sus acciones repercutían en vidas ajenas de forma irreparable—; aunque a veces sea demasiado tarde, no hay nada más sanador que la verdad."

Una semana había pasado desde el funeral de Petra Ral. Levi se mantenía en su departamento, hundido en un mar de culpa y desprecio. Kuchel, su madre, se había quedado con él para acompañarlo en el proceso de duelo.

—Cariño, Petra no desearía verte así —Le susurró un día. Levi levantó la mirada.

—Yo la maté —contó sin emoción y con la mirada perdida; por su mente pasaron las ocasiones en que descuidó a su prometida por estar con Mikasa—. Por mi culpa se suicidó.

—Vamos, hijo. Sabes que Petra estaba deprimida por la muerte de su padre —aclaró su madre, acariciándole el cabello—. Nadie sabía cómo se sentía ni que pasaba por su cabeza que la orilló a realizar tal acto.

—Debía de saberlo —contradijo derrotado—. Y lo único que hice fue dejar que se ahogara lentamente —Kuchel soltó un suspiro, dejando en paz a su hijo. Levi retrajo la mirada al frente, enfocando momentáneamente su computadora, le llamó la atención un objeto en el escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con sus cosas? —Preguntó la mujer, revisando el armario de su hijo.

—Donarlas a la caridad —respondió concentrado en una cámara que no había visto antes—. Petra hizo eso con los objetos de su padre. Creía que ayudando a otros, podría sentirse mejor que cargando con un amargo recuerdo. —Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la computadora, encendiéndola.

—Hay cosas tan bonitas —murmuró Kuchel, contemplando los vestidos de su difunta nuera. Consideró conservar alguno para Mikasa, idea que descartó por respeto a la fallecida. Detuvo su tarea un instante para clavar la mirada en Levi, quien tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador. Se acercó por detrás, viendo por encima de su hombro que hacía.

Un vídeo comenzó a ser reproducido y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios, al ver a su hijo y sobrina compartir la cama de una manera muy apasionada. Levi se apresuró a quitar el vídeo, asustado.

—Mamá, no es lo que. —Se giró, para ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su madre.

—Ella lo vio —susurró, ahogando un lamento—. Por eso lo hizo. —Levi procesó la información, llegando a la misma conclusión. Aquella evidencia de su constante infidelidad fue la última bomba que minó el resquicio de cordura que le quedó a Petra después de perder a su padre.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba y Eren no podía creer que su matrimonio fuera tan bien. A pesar de ser un universitario con pasantías pagadas (agradecía al cielo cada día por ello); tenía una esposa maravillosa y una hija preciosa. Tomó el correo del buzón antes de entrar en su modesto hogar.

—Llegué —avisó, dejando sus llaves en un tazón cerca de la entrada. Revisó rápidamente el correo, pasando de largo los recibos, hasta que un sobre llamó su atención. ¿Qué querría la difunta Petra Ral con él? Se encogió de hombros, tanteando el contenido. _¿Un CD?,_ pensó. La curiosidad hizo mella en él.

—Cariño, bienvenido —saludó Mikasa, dándole un breve beso—. Dile _Hola_ a papá —aconsejó a su hija, quien revoloteaba emocionada por la venida de su progenitor. Eren sonrió, dejando la correspondencia de lado y jugando con Gaby unos instantes.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Y así comenzó nuevamente su rutina de la _familia feliz_.

Desde su cumpleaños notó pequeños cambios en Mikasa. Incluso después del asalto que sufrió, se había esforzado por ser un mejor esposo y padre, mimando a las mujeres de su vida.

—Amor, me llamó mi madre —comentó mientras cenaban. La familia de Eren habían aceptado sin dudar a Mikasa, incluso como otra hija. Y la llegada de Gaby los hizo más que felices—. Preguntó si podría quedarse con Gaby uno o dos días. Zeke estará en casa unos días con su esposa Frieda y quieren conocerla.

—¿Quieres que vayamos? —El ceño fruncido de su esposa le causó gracia. Pocas veces podía ver a su medio hermano; a su padre le había costado demasiado unir a sus familias, proceso bastante doloroso, a decir verdad.

—No, cariño. Mamá sólo quiere a Gaby —aclaró dándole una sonrisa jocosa—. E insinuó que podríamos darnos un tiempo para darle un hermanito —Mikasa comenzó a toser aparatosamente, ahogándose con la comida—. ¿Estás bien? —Eren se levantó para auxiliarla rápidamente.

—¿No crees que es pronto? —cuestionó incomoda, después de tranquilizarse—. Gaby aún es pequeña y nosotros todavía no terminamos del todo nuestras carreras y falta tener un trabajo estable que nos proporcione tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, preciosa. —Le besó la frente para calmarla, pues él creía lo mismo. Primero quería tener un trabajo estable y con las nuevas oportunidades en la empresa donde hacía su pasantía, ese futuro no parecía muy lejano. Le ofrecieron un puesto que aparentaba ser permanente en una sucursal en otro estado. Esperaba asegurar el lugar antes de mencionar y emocionar a su esposa en vano—. Podemos tomarnos esos días para nosotros.

Desde su lugar, Gaby balbuceó llamando la atención de sus padres.

Mikasa pensó en lo que dijo Eren. Desde la muerte de Petra, una semana atrás, no había tenido noticias de Levi, por medio de Kuchel sabía que se encontraba bien, ya que su tía es una mujer obstinada y amorosa que no dejaría a su hijo solo en un momento tan importante. Quería ir para asegurarse de su bienestar, sin embargo, lo consideraba incorrecto y una falta de respeto para la difunta. Claro está, que el remordimiento de consciencia no fue suficiente durante su pérfida aventura con Levi. Interiormente le hacía ruido toda la situación.

—Avísame que día, cariño; para hacerle su pañalera a Gaby. —Tal vez lo que necesitaba era pasar unos días a solas con Eren para recordar la razón por la cual se casó con él. Le daría su espacio a Levi para que se recuperara, mientras ella intentaría darle sentido a su vida de casada.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, olvidando el tema del sobre que guardó en el cajón de su escritorio.

.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, justo dos semanas después de aquella conversación, Carla y Grisha Jaeger recogieron a Gaby para llevársela dos días. Por sus clases, Mikasa terminó por acostumbrarse a que su hija pasara de brazos en brazos por su familia; era la primera nieta de sus padres y entendía la emoción de cuidarla. Mientras que los padres de Eren intentaban incorporar más a la pequeña en su familia.

Ese día Eren llegó temprano a casa con un bonito ramo de rosas rojas. La expresión de asombro de Mikasa fue suficiente para él; dejó las flores de lado para besar a su esposa. Sabía que había sido un idiota al descuidarla físicamente; excusando por pensar que le haría daño.

—Te amo —susurró dejando besos por el cuello de ella. El bonito vestido escotado que usaba le daba libertad de jugar—. Te he extrañado tanto, cariño.

Mikasa soltó un par de gemidos por la acción. Cerró los ojos; por primera vez, después de meses, la imagen de Levi no aparecía tras sus parpados. Se permitió disfrutar de esa pequeña libertad.

Un diminuto sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirla tras recordar a Petra.

 _¿Cuántas veces no había engañado a Eren y aún tenido el descaro para regresar y dormir junto a él en la misma cama?_

 _¿Cuántas veces no aparecía la cara de Levi mientras lo hacía con su esposo?_

 _¿Y el sufrimiento que causaría su pequeña aventura?_

Porque de algo estaba segura; amaba a Levi. Y tanto como lo amaba, sabía que quería a Eren.

El mordisco en su cuello hizo que abriera los ojos, chocando con los juguetones orbes esmeraldas de su marido. Eren siguió con su camino de besos, buscando y bajando el cierre del vestido, liberando los pechos de Mikasa.

El aire caliente chocaba contra su piel, erizándola.

Intentaba recordar la última vez que la pasión había vencido a Eren; las pocas veces que tuvieron relaciones después del nacimiento de Gaby eran por las noches, en la oscuridad de la habitación, y de una manera más o menos mecánica.

Ahora, Eren superó sus límites. Dispuesto a recuperar a la mujer apasionada de la cual se enamoró cuando era apenas un adolescente, la levantó, recargándola en la pequeña mesilla cerca de la puerta. Su boca saboreaba y marcaba toda la piel a su disposición, arrancándole gemidos y arqueamientos de espalda a Mikasa.

Cuando sintió que un nudo formándose en su vientre bajo, empujó a Eren.

—Mi turno —musitó, cambiando los roles.

Y el tiempo perdido fue recuperado para la joven pareja. Durante esos dos días se dedicaron a ser nuevamente una pareja de recién casados.

Eren se había redimido, acariciando las marcas de su esposa. Al principio —admitió para su vergüenza— se había sentido intimidado e incómodo por los cambios en el cuerpo de Mikasa. Comprendió que era natural y que ese error había provocado un descuido en su relación.

—Perdóname, Mika —susurró acariciándole el cabello. La contempló dormir unos minutos más antes de levantarse de la cama. Fue primero a su despacho, para sacar de su maletín el paquete que había comprado un día antes. Soltó un suspiró para encaminarse al baño. Abrió la puerta del espejo y buscó las pastillas anticonceptivas de su esposa—. También creo que Gaby debería de tener un hermanito. —Tomó la cartera de pastillas entre sus manos, midiendo la gravedad de sus acciones.

 _Son iguales,_ pensó al comprar el tamaño, color y forma de la pastilla anticonceptiva y las vitaminas que le vendieron.

Sin pensarlo más, intercambió las carteras de pastillas, dejando vitaminas en lugar de los anticonceptivos. Escondió los anticonceptivos en su maletín. Sabía que era incorrecto privar a Mikasa de su decisión sobre cuando ser madre; ni siquiera lo había discutido, pero él se obligaba a pensar que era lo mejor.

Volvió a la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Mikasa, quien se removió, despertándose ante el contacto de su esposo.

—¿Eren? —cuestionó con somnolencia.

—Descansa, cariño. —Atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Mikasa apenas registró sus acciones antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente—. Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme.

.

Después de la muerte de Petra, Mikasa había mantenido su distancia con Levi. En cierta medida se había encariñado con la pequeña mujer rubia que se desvivía por hacer feliz a su _tío._ Y en cierta medida, le afectó su muerte.

 _Tío._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que usó esa palabra para referirse a Levi?_

Un fugaz recuerdo acudió a su memoria;

 _—¡Mira! Esta foto es de cuando Levi era pequeño. —La sonrisa de Yuu contagió a su hija. Contempló la imagen de un niño delgado con grandes ojeras. Poco reconocía de él y habría jurado que era cualquier otra persona de no ser por sus penetrantes ojos azules._

 _Continuaron pasando páginas, riendo y recordando muchas historias._

 _—¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos el acuario? —Preguntó Razo._

 _—Me perdí por dos horas —Mikasa sonrió involuntariamente por el recuerdo—. Fue durante el espectáculo de delfines, ustedes siguieron con el recorrido y yo que quede hipnotizada por los delfines._

 _Había fotos de Kuchel con Kenny de niños —ahí entendió que Levi era muy parecido a su madre—. Más no había ninguna de Razo._

 _—¿A dónde vas, querido? —Razo detuvo su andar a medio camino de la puerta. Casi había logrado escabullirse._

 _—Iré a fuera a fumar —respondió entre dientes. La mueca de desagrado de Yuu fue muy obvia—. ¿Me acompañas, Levi? —ofreció. El aludido miró primero a Mikasa, quien le asintió. Ambos hombres salieron de la casa, dejando a las mujeres solas; Gaby comenzaba a dormitar mientras su madre y abuela seguían entretenidas con las fotos._

 _—¿Por qué no hay fotos de papá con tía Kuchel y Kenny de pequeño? —Yuu se removió incómoda._

 _—Verás, cariño —buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Él… uhm._

 _—Tampoco sé nada sobre mis abuelos —agregó, recordando que su única familia era Kuchel, Kenny, el abuelo Ackerman, Levi y sus padres. Además de ellos, no había nadie de la familia de su madre vivos._

 _—Algunas veces terminamos por adoptar desconocidos como parte de nuestra familia —contó suavemente, midiendo la reacción de su hija—. Cuando tu padre era pequeño, no tenía hogar ni recordaba nada sobre él. Durante una excursión, conoció a Kuchel y Kenny, tu tía no tardó en hacerlo parte de su diminuta familia. Al abuelo le costó acostumbrarse a la inminente llegada de Razo, con el paso del tiempo, le tomó cariño e inició los trámites de adopción._

 _—Espera. —Mikasa intentaba por todos los medios procesar la información—. ¿Quieres decir que papá es sólo un Ackerman de apellido? —Tras el asentimiento de su madre, la verdad le sobrevino._

 _No había razones para que su relación con Levi fuera mal vista._

 _Ya no era su profesor._

 _Y descubrió que ni siquiera eran familia de sangre —situación que realmente la tenía sin cuidado—._

Y por la edad… había relaciones con más diferencias que ellos; y eran medianamente aceptadas.

Pudieron haberlo intentado.

Pudieron haber sido felices.

 _Y la realidad la golpeó; pese a los impedimentos sociales que ahora se esfumaban frente a sus ojos, ella aún mantenía un matrimonio con Eren y Levi un compromiso con Petra._

 _Si hubiera sabido todo eso antes…_

Espantó los recuerdos, recordando la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Levi.

Había dejado una nota para Eren, avisándole que llegaría tarde; sus padres cuidarían de Gaby, dándole el tiempo que tanto esperaba.

Un mes había pasado desde el suicidio de Petra y Mikasa se sentía cada vez más ansiosa por la desaparición de Levi.

Tomó una larga inhalación para llenarse de valor y bajarse del automóvil. Titubeó en los primeros pasos.

 _Sólo le preguntaré cómo está, le recordaré que cuenta conmigo y me iré._

Se repitió por tercera vez, después de golpear la puerta. La ansiedad la consumía; ¿qué pensaría Levi al verla ahí? Ni siquiera se había molestado en responder sus mensajes o aparecerse por la casa de sus padres.

Continuó dando golpes a la puerta, deseando que su amante la abriera.

—¡Levi, abre la puerta! —Pidió múltiples veces—. ¡Necesitamos hablar!

Sin embargo, se quedó esperando, pues la puerta no fue abierta.

Cansada, sacó una libreta y pluma de su bolso. Garabateó unas palabras antes de arrancar la página. Estuvo a punto de depositarla en el buzón; el nombre de Levi y Petra la detuvo. Negó con la cabeza, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta el auto.

 _Quizá todavía nos falta cerrar ciclos._

.

Las buenas noticias volaban. La sonrisa que le dejó en el rostro nadie se la quitaría. Todo iba de maravilla para Eren. Por fin había vuelto su matrimonio una verdadera relación; cada día buscaba una manera diferente de complacer a Mikasa, anhelando que el esfuerzo tuviera frutos.

Se subió al auto pensando en cómo le haría el amor esa noche a su esposa. Cuando llegó a casa encontró una nota;

 _"Me surgió un proyecto en la Universidad. Gaby está con mi madre y es probable que llegue tarde. Con amor, Mikasa"._

Arrugó la nota apenas terminó de leerla. ¿Qué podría hacer? Él sabía lo importante que era para su esposa seguir estudiando. Fue directo a su estudio y dejó caer el maletín en el escritorio. Un ruido sordo hizo que recogiera el desastre que provocó. Se topó nuevamente con ese misterioso sobre.

 _¿Qué asunto tenía con él?_ Rompió el papel, confirmando su sospecha sobre el CD. Encendió su computadora mientras lograba limpiar su espacio de trabajo. Abrió el compartimiento e introdujo el disco apenas encendió.

Agradeció al cielo haber podido sentarse, pues no estaba preparado para ver aquello en la pantalla.

No reconoció el lugar, pero si la figura de su esposa debajo del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

 _Pero, ¿qué mierda...?_

Gemidos y promesas de amor inundaron la habitación, entonces reconoció la voz del _tío_ de su esposa.

Desde que conoció a Mikasa, cuando era un adolescente, sospechaba de las intenciones del hombre mayor para con ella; todo era una suposición y aun así, prefirió alejarse cuando Levi le advirtió que jamás sería capaz de tocarla.

 _Ja. ¿No podría tocarla?_

Se regodeo por semanas cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Mikasa, y cuando anunciaron su compromiso y casamiento, la felicidad fue indescriptible; y más al ver el odio y la envidia en los ojos de Levi, siendo casi tan satisfactorio como hacer el amor con Mikasa.

Y ahora, que veía que todas sus sospechas sobre una posible aventura no era infundadas, sentía la sangre arder por sus venas.

Las marcas y chupetones en su cuerpo, la renovada energía para verse bien y cuidar de su aspecto y la detestable forma en que lo evadía las pocas veces que quería darle amor; todo cayó en su lugar al notar que comenzó en diciembre.

No.

Ella cambió después de navidad.

Creyó que se distanciaron por estar separados en esa fecha tan especial, hasta que se dio cuenta que fue el hecho de que se quedó con _él_.

Ese bastardo se había robado a su esposa.

Y la ira volvió.

En realidad —admitió furioso consigo mismo— Mikasa jamás le perteneció. Levi Ackerman se había encargado en demostrarle que él sería el único para ella.

El video siguió reproduciéndose para su horror. Ahora entendía porque Mikasa se comportó tan dócil después del asalto.

Haciendo cuentas rápidas; las salidas frecuentes en los meses posteriores a Navidad tenían sentido. Y que Mikasa fuera tan precavida de que Levi y Gaby no se quedaran solos en la misma habitación con Eren.

 _Así que no fueron imaginaciones mías escuchar a Gaby llamar papá a Levi._

Fugazmente considero la opción de que su hija _no fuera su hija_. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la fotografía de ellos tres; detalló cada rasgo de la pequeña, sonriendo al darse cuenta que la niña era una réplica casi exacta de él.

Al menos Gabriela si le pertenecía.

Puso pausa al video; cogió el móvil para revisar sus contactos. Jugueteó por minutos sobre el botón de llamada.

 _¿Qué sería él si le pagaba con la misma moneda?_

Buscó otro número y llamó; —Hey, Zeke. ¿Aún mantienes esa propuesta de trabajar para mí en Mare?

Y así, una apresurada decisión dictó su futuro.

Sí el problema de Mikasa era Levi, solucionarlo sería tan fácil como alejarse de él. Y estaba dispuesto a dejarle en claro al hombre que Mikasa se quedaría con Eren; Levi podría ser su amante, pero ella siempre volvía a sus brazos al final del día para decirle que lo amaba. La pasión sería incapaz de remplazar todo el amor que su esposa sentía por él.

Con renovada energía, expulsó el CD de la computadora. Tomó un nuevo sobre, introdujo el disco en su empaque original y lo guardó, garabateando la misma dirección con un nombre diferente.

 _Al menos espero que el remordimiento de saber que causó la muerte de su prometida haga estragos en él_.

.

La graduación de Eren se acercaba y con ella; la inminente mudanza. Después de llamar a su hermano, un mes atrás, Eren había comenzado a arreglar todo lo necesario para que su familia se fuera a Mare.

Mientras terminaba su tesis, se daba su tiempo para buscar casas con guarderías cercanas. También buscó los requisitos para la transferencia de Mikasa.

Tanto su madre como Frieda, su cuñada, le ayudaron para los tramites.

Eren aún toqueteaba el sobre que contenía la evidencia de la infidelidad de su esposa.

Algunos días quería quemar el sobre y borrar cualquier evidencia para seguir jugando a la _familia feliz_ sin remordimiento. Otros, quería rasgarlo y volver a ver con sus propios ojos la mentira que vivió para echárselo en cara una y otra vez a su mujer. Sin embargo, siempre elegía la tercera opción; acostarse con Mikasa hasta hacerla olvidar cualquier otro hombre y obligarse a pensar que ella lo amaba y elegía a él sobre su amante.

Desde que la conoció, sabía el historial que su esposa cargaba; venga, que toda esa experiencia y primacía que demostraba en la cama no había salido de la nada. Y aun así, la aceptó y amó.

Releyó el mensaje de su _hermano_.

Un mes había pasado luego de que aceptó trabajar para él. Lo que implicaba irse a vivir a Mare. Soltó un largo suspiro. Todo estaba listo, incluso el boleto de avión. Charlaría con Mikasa la idea de un viaje para visitar a Zeke por unos días durante vacaciones, con la implícita intención de quedarse a vivir en Mare.

Tomó el sobre, lo abrió e introdujo una nota antes de sellarlo definitivamente. De camino al trabajo lo dejaría en la oficina de correos. Para cuando su destinatario lo leyera, ellos estarían disfrutando de su nueva vida.

Esperó pacientemente a que Gaby se quedara dormida y su esposa tomara una ducha, metiéndose con ella al baño, olvidándose del propósito principal.

—Eren, no. —Mikasa intentó alejar a su esposo que insistía febrilmente en besarla. El aludido se detuvo. Acarició las caderas de su esposa, deleitándose con la reacción de ella.

—Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, cariño —replicó bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna de su esposa. Mikasa perdió cualquier resquicio de firmeza, dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Luego de una extenuante sesión de _amor_. Eren abrazaba a Mikasa, acariciándole el cabello.

—Quiero visitar a Zeke —soltó Eren—. Y quiero que Gaby y tú me acompañen.

—¿Cuándo?

—En tres días —anunció, encarando a su esposa—. Será un fin de semana solamente. Sabes que papá quiere que pase tiempo con él y Zeke quiere que conozca su empresa.

Mikasa pareció pensarlo. Conoció a su cuñado el día de su boda. Incluso a la ex esposa de su suegro; ambas personas bastante agradables, sin embargo, le hacía ruido la repentina propuesta.

—Es pronto —argumentó, queriendo persuadir a su marido. No quería irse sin arreglar la situación con Levi—. Podríamos esperar a salir adecuadamente de la escuela. Tu graduación será muy pronto y yo—Eren detuvo todo su discurso colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—He arreglado la graduación e incluso la tesis. Pedí unos días en el trabajo y sé que tienes todos tus proyectos muy avanzados. —Tomó sus manos entre las de él y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Harías esto por mí?

 _Sí él supiera sobre Levi, ¿me seguiría pidiendo lo mismo? ¿Acaso es un sacrificio tan grande salir de la ciudad por tres días? ¿Él no merecía al menos eso como compensación por las infidelidades?_

—Visitaremos a tu hermano —cedió al final, ganándose un+9-*/- sonoro beso por parte de su esposo.

.

.

.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, Levi podía jurar escuchar su voz llamarlo a comer y su tintineante risa por los rincones de la recamara.

A veces no necesitas perder al amor de tu vida para darte cuenta de la importancia de las personas a tu alrededor.

Petra había sido una gran amiga y confidente para Levi; incluso antes de iniciar formalmente una relación.

La ropa de ella seguía en su lugar. De vez en cuando rociaba un poco del perfume favorito de Petra por su casa para sentir que seguía ahí.

El dolor, la culpa y el remordimiento eran su pan de cada día. Después de ver el vídeo entendió que sus acciones afectaron de sobremanera a su ex prometida, al grado de orillarla al suicidio.

Kuchel se había encargado de consolar a su hijo antes de ser echada por él.

—¡Cariño, tienes que afrontarlo! —Insistió su madre del otro lado de la puerta. Golpeó nuevamente, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Suspiró con resignación—. ¡Volveré mañana! ¡Y más te vale haber tomado una ducha! —advirtió antes de regresar a su automóvil. Dolía dejar solo a su hijo, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo para que pasara el duelo por sí mismo.

Levi tomó la botella que tenía a su lado, vaciando el contenido en su garganta. El ardor dejo de ser molesto después de siete tragos. Veía detenidamente la fotografía de su último aniversario y la deslumbrante sonrisa de Petra.

—Los maté, ¿no? —Le habló a la imagen con voz rota—. A ti y al pequeño que se formaba dentro de ti. —La vista se le nubló y sintió algo tibio recorrer su mejilla hasta perderse en su boca; saboreó el dolor y la sal de la lágrima—. ¿Y todo por qué? Una aventura que sólo nos destruyó. —Lanzó la botella vacía contra la pared, escuchó el estruendo al romperse y los cristales esparcidos por todo el suelo—. Así fuimos nosotros —murmuró viendo los cristales rotos—; llenos de necesidad que creíamos satisfacer, y cuando al fin lo logramos, nos rompimos sin darnos cuenta de todo el daño que hacíamos a las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Levi pasó ahogando sus culpas en licor después de encontrar el vídeo.

A diferencia de su pensamiento original; Kuchel sólo se sorprendió al enterarse de su aventura con Mikasa. No hubo gritos, reclamos o regaños.

—No es que fueran muy discretos que digamos —creyó escucharla—. No ha sido tu culpa, hijo.

Logró sentirse peor al recordar cómo echó a su madre del departamento cuando ella lo confrontó.

Perdió su trabajo; pesé al apoyo de Erwin, había situaciones que no lo eximían de laborar. Ya ni siquiera se cuidaba o preocupaba por sí mismo.

Kuchel regresaba todos los días para prepararle comida y asegurarse de alimentarlo; dejó de intentar arreglar el departamento cuando Levi le gritó que no tocara las cosas de la mujer difunta.

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Petra y Kuchel se encontraba cada vez más desesperada. Arriesgó su última carta después de comenzar a notar más los pronunciados huesos en el cuerpo de su hijo.

—¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?

—Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que Levi salga de la cama.

—Mikasa se enfadará. —Ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada a la infante que jugada en la sala, ignorante de la conversación.

—Correré el riego. —Una triste sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Kuchel—. No puedo quedarme sentada mientras la vida se le escaba de las manos a Levi.

—Mañana —cedió Yuu, entendiendo la preocupación de su cuñada—. Promete que la traerás antes de media tarde. —Kuchel asintió.

Al día siguiente, Kuchel se presentó en la residencia de los padres de Mikasa después de que esta, dejara a su hija.

—¡Tita Ku! —La pequeña Gaby corrió a sus brazos apenas la vio—. ¿Levi? —Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambas mujeres ante la expresión melancólica de la niña.

—¿Quieres visitar? —Preguntó Kuchel, tragándose el llanto. La pequeña asintió repetidas veces—. Bien, iremos a verlo. —Yuu le entregó la pañalera y los juguetes de la niña.

—Cuida de ella —pidió a Kuchel despidiéndola en la puerta—. Y tú, pequeño remolino, no hagas enfadar a tu tía Kuchel ni a Levi, ¿entiendes? —La niña la veía hipnotizada por la voz de su abuela, quien terminó por sonreír y besarle la frente—. Vuelve a hacer sonreír a Levi.

—Regresaremos antes que Mikasa venga por ella —prometió Kuchel después de asegurar la sillita de Gaby en el auto.

Al llegar a la casa de Levi, Kuchel se cansó de tocar y opto por usar la llave de repuesto oculta en una maceta. Abrió la puerta, haciéndole señales a Gaby para guardar silencio.

—¿Hijo? —Llamó abriéndose pasó. Gaby no tardó en entrar corriendo a la casa. La mujer abrió los ojos, alarmada. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta—. No, no, no —repitió Kuchel yendo tras la niña—. Gaby, ven aquí —suplicó cuando la vio entrar a la habitación de Levi. Soltó un suspiró de frustración. Su plan no iba particularmente bien. Volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger todo lo que dejó tirado en la entrada y empezar a hacer el desayuno a su hijo. Esperaba que Levi fuera incapaz de echarla ahora que traía a su pequeña sobrina con ella.

—¡Papi! —El vaso que tenía en la mano se resbaló apenas escuchó esa expresión llena de emoción por parte de la niña. Kuchel se quedó estática en su lugar procesando la situación.

 _No._ Resonó en su cabeza, pues la pequeña era muy parecida a Eren como para que llamara de esa forma a Levi.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hijo nuevamente y regresó en sí. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema con Levi, por ahora, lo forzaría a salir de su insano ritmo de vida.

.

Aún con las visitas cada vez más frecuentes de Gaby; a Levi todavía le costaba salir de la cama en las mañanas. Y cuando veía a la niña, una profunda tristeza lo embargaba; _¿cómo habría sido su hijo? ¿Habría sido un niño o una preciosa niña como Gaby?_

Dolía escucharla llamarlo papá.

Veía reflejados en sus ojos todo el amor y cariño que sería incapaz de sentir.

Levi comenzó a rasurarse y arreglarse cada día. Incluso ya había sido capaz de salir de su departamento para llevar a Gaby a jugar a un parque. Recordaba la carita iluminada de la niña el primer día que lo visitó. La particular forma en que corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. Ni que hablar de su risa cuando le hizo cosquillas sin querer con su barba.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Los remordimientos, culpas y frustraciones contra los anhelos de sentir nuevamente a Mikasa entre sus brazos, de salir con ella y Gaby, de jugar a ser una familia feliz.

Y se cuestionaba que _era correcto sentir_.

¿Debía de quedarse en cama el resto de su vida como penitencia por causar la muerte de su prometida e hijo?

¿O podría ser perdonado para luchar por su _único amor_?

.

La carta llegó a mediados del verano; el mismo video, ahora en un CD. Breves palabras y una advertencia.

 _Las perdería. Tal vez de una forma más dolorosa de como perdió a Petra_.

¿Valía la pena seguir luchando?

¿O siquiera intentarlo?

El dibujo de Gaby llamó su atención; eran ellos tres. _Juntos. Como una familia._

Y tomó su decisión.

Apenas se cambió de ropa antes de coger las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero.

—Al aeropuerto —pidió al conductor del primer taxi que encontró mientras llamaba a su madre para confirmar sus sospechas—. Mamá, ¿Gaby está contigo? —Cuestionó antes de escuchar a su madre. Según le había contado Kuchel, solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Razo y Yuu para jugar con Gaby.

—No, cariño. —Un sudor frío comenzó a invadirlo. _Realmente las había perdido_ —. Aunque Yuu acaba de contarme que Eren se llevó a Mikasa unos días para visitar a su hermano, Zeke, ¿lo recuerdas? —Un bufido salió de sus labios, causando la risa de su madre—. Veo que sí. —Años atrás había tenido el _placer_ de conocer al medio hermano de Eren; encuentro no muy amigable, en realidad, pues habían terminado liados a golpes a las afueras de un bar.

—No es una visitar —recordó la carta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Eren planea quedarse a vivir allá. Zeke es una excusa para llevarla a Mare.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá. —Tras un largo silencio, tan largo que Kuchel pensó que se había cortado la línea, Levi agregó—. Eren sabe de la aventura y su manera _vengarse_ es llevándola lejos de mí. —Una exclamación sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Voy para el aeropuerto.

—Levi, ¿qué harás?

Era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta desde que recibió la carta; ¿qué haría? ¿Detener a Mikasa? ¿Por qué? En todo su proceso de duelo, ella había sido incapaz de poner un pie en su departamento para saber si aún vivía.

—No lo sé, mamá —confesó con frustración—. No lo sé. —Y la línea fue cortada.

Mantuvo su mirada en la ventana, pensando en aquella pregunta y sus posibles respuestas.

—Hemos llegado —avisó el conductor, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Levi. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser la silueta de Mikasa. Le lanzó el dinero al chofer y se bajó inmediatamente del auto.

—¡Mikasa! —El nombre resonó por la entrada, provocando que la aludida se girara buscando quién la llamaba.

La sorpresa de verlo ahí le creó sentimientos encontrados.

—¡Papi! —Gaby luchó por soltarse de su mano y correr hasta Levi. El terror la inundó al sentir la mano de Eren presión fuertemente la suya. Levi tomó en brazos a Gaby y siguió haciendo camino para llegar hasta ella.

—No puedes irte —suplicó.

—Levi, yo —intentó ir a su encuentro, pero la mano de su marido lo impedía.

—Tch. —Eren tiró de Mikasa, colocándose delante de ella y enfrentando a Levi—. Lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte en tu casa. ¿Acaso no te bastó con arruinarle la vida a Petra que quiere hacer lo mismo con Mikasa?

—¿Qué? —La confusión invadió a la mujer que luchaba por liberarse—. Eren, suéltame.

—No. —Fue tajante—. Me harte de que me vieran la cara. ¿Creíste que nunca me enteraría mientras educas a nuestra hija haciéndole creer que otro es su padre?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero me estás lastimando.

—Quería una vida feliz con mi familia —murmuró Eren, llevando su mano libre hasta la cinturilla del pantalón—. Tenía una preciosa hija y una esposa devota… y después llegas tú para arruinarlo todo. ¿Petra no fue suficiente?

—Eren, cálmate. Hay que hablar de esto. —El diálogo fue olvidado cuando Eren la empujó.

—Cállate, mujer infiel. —Y en ese momento, entendió todos los acontecimientos anteriores a ese día. De un movimiento, demasiado fluido para su gusto, Eren sacó un arma y le apuntó a Levi, quien no dudó en bajar a Gaby y resguardarla tras de él.

—Quédate detrás —le pidió a la niña que comenzaba a gimotear—. Baja eso, Jaeger. No es un juguete y puede haber heridos.

—Piérdete, Ackerman. —Y presionó el gatillo.

 _—¡No!_

.

.

.

 **Cuatro meses después.**

El vómito, el asco y los mareos volvieron.

Mikasa mantenía la cabeza pegada al excusado devolviendo lo poco que había consumido. Ya había dejado de odiar esas detestables rayitas rosas que le recordaban su estado.

 _Embarazada._

Bajó la palanquilla para que el agua se llevara su desayuno. Se enjuago la boca antes de salir del baño.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —Cuestionó Yuu al verla tan demacrada. Mikasa se limitó a asentir mientras arrastraba los pies hasta su habitación. Había vuelvo a casa de sus padres después de iniciar oficialmente el proceso de divorcio—. Tienes que hablar con Eren.

—Después —evadió sin ánimo.

—En algún momento se tiene que enterar que será padre nuevamente.

 _O tal vez no._

Mikasa se ahorró sus propias dudas sobre la hipótesis de su madre. Aunque aceptó que tenía que contarle a su ex esposo sobre su posible paternidad.

—Cuando venga por Gaby le diré —cedió cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

La ironía de la vida la había golpeado tan fuerte que se sentía más cómoda en el suelo en lugar de seguir avanzando.

El murmuro de los hojas cayéndose acompañó a Eren esa tarde de otoño.

—Buenas tardes, Yuu —saludó cordialmente a su suegra—. ¿Está Gaby?

—Pasa, Eren —pidió la mujer mayor haciéndose a un lado—. Hay algo que Mikasa tiene que hablar contigo.

—Temó que su hija ha dejado muy en claro que cualquier diálogo entre nosotros debe de ser por medio de los abogados. —Mikasa rodó los ojos al escucharlo y tomó su abrigo. Sí, ella había hecho tal condición para evitar más peleas sin sentido, sin embargo, era momento de terminar el juego.

—Caminemos —pidió saliendo por la puerta. Eren la observó unos instante, perplejo—. Andando. —Tras pensarlo, la siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque donde se conocieron. Mikasa se sentó en los columpios y balanceo los pies, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

—Estás embarazada. —Declaró Eren sentado a su lado. Mikasa boqueó por unos instantes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Eren comenzó a imitarla, balanceándose en el juego.

—Tus pastillas no perdieron efectividad de la noche a la mañana —confesó—. Y Gaby necesitaba un hermano.

—¿Sabes lo-

—¿Lo incorrecto, inapropiado e inmoral que fue? Sí, lo sé. —Y tras un largo suspiró, la enfrentó—. No quería perderte. Y creía que otro bebé nos uniría más.

—No volveremos —aclaró al leer las intenciones de Eren.

—¿No importa que venga un bebé en camino? Otro hijo nuestro.

—No es nuestro. —La mirada acusadora del hombre volvió.

—¿Levi? —tanteó—. ¿Todavía piensas en él? Entiéndelo. Él. No. Volverá.

Tal vez Eren tenía razón y era ella quien se negaba a aceptarlo.

—De ser tuyo, compartiremos custodia como lo hemos hecho con Gaby —ofreció levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Y si no es? ¿Cómo le explicaras que no tiene padre como su hermana?

Eran preguntas que se había hecho por días. Y dolía pensar en sus respuestas, pues jamás querría que su bebé pasara por esa dolorosa situación.

—Es tarde y Gaby te espera —zanjó el tema, poniéndose se pie para volver a casa.

—Podemos intentarlo —ofreció Eren desesperado—. Sin Levi, sé que podemos ser felices. —Una cálida lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Mikasa.

—Te conozco Eren. —Una melancólica sonrisa adorno su rostro—. Y sé que tus palabras pueden ser sinceras, pero te consumirá el rencor y nos harás infelices a ambos. Es mejor que cada uno siga su propio camino.

Inevitablemente recordó _ese_ día en el aeropuerto.

 _—Piérdete, Ackerman —gruñó Eren apretando del gatillo._

 _—¡No! —Mikasa intentó reaccionar a tiempo. De pronto, cinco guardias taclearon a Eren para quitarle el arma. Corrió hasta Levi y lo abrazó._

 _—¡Es falsa! —Gritó desde el suelo Eren, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Es una maldita arma de juguete._

 _—De todas formas será acusado por alterar el orden. —Uno de los guardias esposó a Eren y lo llevó dentro del aeropuerto._

 _—¡Mikasa! —La aludida sólo lo veía apenada y aliviada. Por un instante pensó como sería su vida sin Levi; y le asustó el resultado—. ¡Mikasa! —Su nombre seguía resonando en el aire por los labios de Eren y siendo ignorado._

 _—Vámonos, Gaby está asustada. —Levi le habló suavemente al oído. Mikasa asintió y pidieron nuevamente un taxi, metieron todas las maletas dentro; Levi esperó por las indicaciones de Mikasa—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?_

 _—A casa. —Levi se encargó de dar la dirección de Mikasa._

 _Y ambos se preguntaron qué sucedería a partir de ese momento._

 _._

—La devolveré mañana —acordó Eren con Mikasa después de que Gaby fuera entregada—. Dile adiós a mami. —La niña abrazó a su madre antes de irse con su padre.

—Cuida bien de ella —pidió cuando lo vio entrar en el auto.

—Siempre cuidaré de mi princesa.

Y Eren se fue, llevándose la única razón que hacía que Mikasa saliera de la cama cada día.

Los recuerdos la envolvieron en la soledad de su habitación.

 _Levi se había encargado de dormir a Gaby mientras Mikasa seguía en shock por lo sucedido._

 _—Eren sabía sobre nosotros —murmuró con la mirada perdida—. Y aun así jamás me reclamó nada. —Levi le ofreció una taza de café._

 _—Él tenía sus propios planes. —Y le entregó la carta que Eren le había enviado._

 _—¿Qué es? —Cuestionó sacando el contenido. Levi tomó asiento junto a ella._

 _—Es un CD con una grabación de nosotros —contó—. La encontré en mi computadora después de la muerte de Petra. —Soltó una risa irónica y llena de dolor—. La prueba de embarazo de por si fue dolorosa._

 _—¿Ella estaba…? —Él asintió—. Oh. Lo siento tanto._

 _—Tarde una semana en encontrar la cámara. Hay un video del día en que te atacaron; ese encuentro quedó grabado. —Mikasa guardó silencio, uniendo cada pieza en su lugar—. Supongo que antes de morir, Petra también le quiso quitar la venda de los ojos a Jaeger._

 _—Levi, yo-_

 _—No digas nada. —Calló sus palabras con un suave beso—. Eren me envió esa carta y dijo que te alejaría definitivamente de mí —confesó acariciándole la mejilla—. Y temí seguir perdiendo a las personas importantes de mi vida._

 _Las palabras sobraron esa tarde mientras Levi y Mikasa se permitían amarse otra vez. Cada beso estaba impregnado de un hambre voraz e insaciable. El tiempo separados les cobró factura._

 _Con movimientos delicados se fueron desvistiendo. Y por un momento, vieron también sus almas desnudas; llenas de dudas, resentimientos y miedos._

 _Sus pieles pedían a gritos ser acariciadas y atendidas. Sus ojos imploraron más, aun cuando sus cuerpos carecían de fuerza._

 _El reencuentro de ambos amantes fue tan satisfactorio como culposo._

 _—No te vayas —suplicó Mikasa aferrándose a la espalda de Levi—. No ahora que por fin te he recuperado._

 _—Descansa._

 _Las caricias de Levi desaparecieron al amanecer. Mikasa tocó la almohada de su amante, sintiendo la frialdad y una carta en ella._

 _"Mi amada Mikasa:_

 _Para serte honesto, siempre supe que esto terminaría de esta manera. No te pido que no me odies, porque estoy seguro que lo harás, al menos por un tiempo. Tal vez te preguntes que clase de hombre tan desconsiderado soy para dejarte mientras duermes. Y no tengo respuesta._

 _En ocasiones nos aferramos tanto a lo conocido por miedo; quizá habría sido diferente si las prohibiciones no hubiesen existido._

 _Ahora, después de todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, me doy cuenta que a veces en necesario soltar. Y eso haré contigo._

 _Sigue adelante y cuida de Gaby._

 _Ambos sabemos que eres más fuerte y adaptable que nadie. Puedes caminar por espinas una y mil veces por tu terquedad. Y amo eso de ti._

 _Espero que los amargos recuerdos y relaciones sufridas que compartimos desaparezcan con el tiempo y ya no haya más malos momentos._

 _Me recordarás como alguien que te impulso a ser mejor. Seré el trampolín de tu vida. Y con el tiempo (y tal vez un poco de suerte), nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _Y seremos muy felices._

 _Recordaremos los buenos tiempos sin rencor, odio o resentimiento. Nos reiremos de las cosas que solíamos hacer, de las anécdotas tontas que compartimos y estaremos felices porque el otro es feliz._

 _Estaremos satisfechos por nuestras decisiones, sin remordimiento. Y entonces, te darás cuenta que fue lo mejor. Hoy dirás que fue lo peor que te pudo haber pasado, que sin mí, tu vida carece de sentido. Y sabes que no es así, pues tienes un remolino dispuesto a sacarte de la cama cada día y hacerte reír cuando quiere llorar._

 _Con el tiempo comprenderás que nosotros no debimos ni podíamos estar juntos. Así debe de ser. Y así es como será. Me duele tanto como a ti, la diferencia es que yo lo esperaba. Sólo te pido que reinicies, como yo lo haré; porque te amo en este momento de mi vida. Y te recordaré en mi futuro. Siempre serás para mí, lo que yo quiero ser para ti._

 _Un dulce, tranquilo y reconfortante recuerdo._

 _Siempre tuyo, Levi."_

 _Después de escribir la carta, Levi se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de su amante unos segundos más; delineó cada curvatura, pasó suavemente la yema de los dedos por su piel, intentando grabar su textura en la memoria. Sería la última vez que estaría con Mikasa; aceptó que su amor es de aquellos que se puede escribir, más no vivir. Las almas gemelas no existían y ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos._

 _Susurrando un tenue Te amo, dejó la habitación al borde de las lágrimas, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión._

Y así Levi había desaparecido de su vida de la noche a la mañana. Sólo en una ocasión llamó a Kuchel para decirle que estaba bien y no sabía cuándo volvería. Después de eso, no volvió a comunicarse.

Internamente deseaba que el pequeño o pequeña que crecía dentro de su vientre fuera fruto de su última noche con Levi. Para al menos ser capaz de recordarlo de esa forma.

.

.

.

Cuando se enteró que nacerían dos bebés en lugar de uno tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

Un niño y una niña.

El tiempo había pasado sin noticias de Levi y la insistencia de Eren que iba progresivamente disminuyendo.

Por las noches seguía llorando por el repentino abandono de su amante. Releía la carta e imagina las expresiones de Levi al escribirla y su voz al leerla. Y era embarga por una tristeza abrumadora.

El día del parte llegó y deseo que él estuviera ahí con ella.

Fue incluso más doloroso que el nacimiento de Gaby, quien se emocionaba por la idea de un hermanito.

Al escuchar el llanto de su bebé supo inmediatamente que nombre ponerle y las razones para hacerlo.

—Es una niña —le avisaron.

—Es mi pequeña Olivia —contestó—. Mi pequeña Livy.

—Vamos, Mikasa, todavía no terminamos —alentó el doctor, pidiéndole que siguiera pujando. Y un segundo llanto inundo el ambiente—. Es un niño.

—Renzo —susurró sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban. Y el caos reinó momentáneamente.

Despertó después de varias horas, encontrándose con dos cunas junto a su cama. Y a Eren dormido en una silla.

Intentó moverse, despertando inmediatamente a su ex esposo.

—Despertaste —afirmó el hombre, espabilando.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Fueron por un café. Yuu se quedó toda la noche y apenas Razo la hizo salir de la habitación.

—Es de día, ¿por qué estabas dormido? —Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Eren.

—Me quedé toda la noche afuera esperando a que despertaras y velando por nuestros hijos. —Se acercó a la cuna para acariciar la mejilla del bebé—. Veo que elegiste sus nombres. Creía que todavía no los decidías.

—Al escucharlos —contó, deseando que fuera Levi quien estuviera en ese momento tan precioso con ella—, ellos me dijeron sus nombres.

—Olivia y Renzo, ¿eh? —Levantó la mirada para verla. Y Mikasa se sintió acusada.

—Eren.

—He pedido las pruebas de paternidad —comentó tomando en brazos al niño que acababa de despertar—. No sé tú, pero Renzo se ha portado bastante dócil conmigo. —Le pasó el bebé a su madre para que lo alimentara—. Olivia llora cuando me acerco.

—Eren —insistió Mikasa.

—Leí que existe la superfecundación heteropaterna; es la fecundación de dos óvulos por parte del esperma de distintos hombres. —Eren continuó hablando mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la bebé dormida—. Si una mujer mantiene relaciones sexuales con dos hombres distintos en un intervalo de setenta y dos horas y para su mala suerte librera dos óvulos, es probable que suceda.

—Detente.

—No pensé que después de estar conmigo correrías a sus brazos. —El tono ácido y venenoso hirió el orgullo de Mikasa—. Al menos creía que tardaría un poco más en hacerlo. —Eren se alejó de la cuna—. Llamaré a la enfermera, me pidió que le avisara cuando despertaras —Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Mikasa con un millón de preguntas.

—Así que eres un Jaeger, pequeño —murmuró acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo. Observó a su hija dormir tranquilamente. Soltó un suspiró—. Ustedes eligieron sus propios nombres, tanto como a su padre, ¿no?

Al escuchar llorar a su hija cuando nació, el nombre de Levi se estrelló en su mente; y Olivia no tardó en aparecer. Livy, como su padre.

Renzo fue diferente, pues no le recordaba a Eren, sino a sí misma. Las enseñanzas de su madre le vinieron a la memoria, como la del tercer hijo. Denominándole Renzo al tercer hijo nacido en una familia, según la tradición Konomura.

Aceptó, al tener en brazos el diminuto cuerpo de su hijo, que puede anhelar a Levi día y noche, sin embargo, tenía buenas y preciosas razones para hacer su vida más maravillosa.

No necesitaba de pruebas para saberlo, ya que sus hijos se lo habían revelado.

.

Dos años habían pasado desde que había visto a Levi por última vez.

Era el día de su graduación. Luego de tantas trabas y bajas temporales, había logrado terminar sus estudios y con un promedio excepción.

—¡Felicidades, hija! —Yuu corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, siendo seguida por Razo, Kuchel y sus hijos.

—¡Mami, felicidades! —Gaby le ofreció un ramo de rosas, provocando que le saltaran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —Se agachó y cargó en brazos momentáneamente a su hija mayor.

—Oh, cariño. Gracias a ti por dejarnos ser parte de tu familia. —Kuchel le sonrió.

—Felicidades, Mika. —Se sorprendió escuchar la voz de Eren.

—¡Papi! —Bajó a su hija para verla correr a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola, preciosa. —Padre e hija se perdieron en su mundo. Mikasa buscó a sus otros hijos, encontrándolos dormidos en la carriola que empujaba Kuchel. Saliendo del teatro donde fue la entrega de títulos y se dirigieron a los coches.

—Vamos a celebrar —propuso Razo.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Eren bajando a Gaby—. Tengo que volver. Sólo pedí permiso para la ceremonia de Mikasa.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó su hija con los ojos acuosos.

—Iré al trabajo —confirmó—. Pero prometo llevarte al parque de diversiones después. —Y le giñó un ojo a la pequeña que no tardo comenzar a saltar de la alegría.

—Eren —regañó Mikasa—. No la consientas demasiado.

—Dudó que sea posible teniendo a tus padres de abuelos —se burló. Le besó la mejilla cuando se despidió—. Hasta luego, Mika. Y disfruta de tu día —Se hincó a la altura de su hija, dándole un beso en la frente—. Hazle caso a tu madre, Gaby y cuidad de tus hermanos. —La niña asintió. Se acercó a la carriola y acarició a su hijo dormido. Después levantó la mirada y se despidió de sus suegros.

La fiesta de graduación se efectuó en un gran salón en el centro de la ciudad. Mikasa logró pasar un agradable momento con su familia aun cuando se sentía incompleta.

—Todavía no sé nada de él —respondió Kuchel a su pregunta no formulada.

A mitad de la fiesta desapareció en los grandes jardines aledaños al salón. Se paseó por los rosales, sintiendo la textura de las flores; bellas por fuera y capaces de dañar con sus espinas. Tomó asiento en una banca iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara y observó a su alrededor.

Jamás habría pensado seis años atrás, que iniciar esa aventura con Levi tendría esos resultados. Menos habría creído que con veinticuatro años ya sería madre de tres pequeños remolinos que sólo la hacen más feliz.

—Levi —soltó su nombre al viento, cómo una pequeña oración a los cielos.

—Mikasa. —Y creyó que era un sueño su nombre en la voz de él. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de buscarlo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su pequeña fantasía—. Por fin eres una graduada. —Las preguntas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Todos esos _porqués_ sin respuesta.

—Tardaste demasiado —respondió al sentirlo a su lado. Presionó sus ojos con más fuerza, anhelando que la fantasía nunca terminara.

—Era mejor así.

Y el silencio que reinó pareció eterno.

Reconoció los ruidos particulares de su pequeña triada y el coreó de _Mami_ tan particular. Mikasa abrió los ojos, encontrándose con sus hijos corriendo hasta ella y la mano de Levi presionar la suya. Levantó la mirada hasta dónde pensé estaba él para ver desaparecer su dulce fantasía, ganándose un apretón de manos.

Levi reconoció a Gaby; sorprendiéndose al ver otra niña más pequeña y muy parecida a él seguida de un niño que competía con ser la versión masculina de su madre. Y entendió todo lo que perdió por terquedad.

—¿Aún lo crees? —Preguntó Mikasa poniéndose de pie para recibirlos.

—¡Tito Levi! —gritó Gaby al reconocerlo. Tiró de la mano de sus hermanos para guiarlos y evitar que se cayeran.

Levi imitó a Mikasa, sin soltó su mano. Y se prometió que no la volvería a dejarla.

Durante esos años fuera de su vida, Levi se había esforzado en reformar su vida.

No podía imaginar el dolor que le causó a Mikasa con esa carta y escapando tan cobardemente de la situación, aunque en ese momento le pareció lo más correcto.

Sabía el dolor que le causó a su madre con su repentina desaparición, sin embargo, se aseguró de dejarle en claro que estaba bien y que volvería cuando se sintiera listo para afrontar la realidad, pues su había perdido en su burbuja de fantasía que formó entorno a su aventura con Mikasa.

Primer buscó una absolución religiosa para limpiar, de alguna forma, su consciencia. Hizo su propia penitencia y pasó correctamente el duelo de Petra; ordenando sus pensamientos. La crisis de la mediana edad lo había vuelto nuevamente un adolescente. Y si pensaba en siquiera intentar tener una _verdadera_ relación con Mikasa, debía de darle sentido a su propia existencia.

Después de un año, una pequeña niña apareció para acosarlo en sus sueños; creyó que era el fantasma de su hijo no nacido asumió la culpa y el hecho de vivir arrastrando ese recuerdo.

Aunque después de ver a Gaby con esos dos niños tan parecidos y diferentes, entendió quién era esa pequeña.

"— _Porque hay secretos que quieren quedarse callados y ocultos, amando su anonimato_. —Al ver a la niña más pequeña de cerca, notó su parecido con ella —. _Mientras hay otros que gritan por ser descubiertos y apreciados._ —El asentimiento de Mikasa fue lo único que necesito para confirma su sospecha—. Y después de tanto dolor y sufrimientos, ellos aprendieron que era más liberador vivir con la dolorosa verdad que con mentiras a media. —Levi se arrodilló para besar y mimar con lágrimas en los ojos a esa pequeña creatura que se había vuelto protagonista de sus sueños—. _Por primera vez, decidieron llevar una vida más honesta y sincera. Tal vez era inevitable el dolor, más la felicidades siempre era necesaria para volver a empezar."_

.

* * *

.

Pecados Capitales surgió como una idea improvisada de pocos capítulos; casi todos los pecados fueron escritos de madrugada (Jude tuvo muy buenos días leyendo sus adelantos diarios) y con una trama simple al principio, después se volvió el monstruo que hoy acaban de terminar de leer. Admito que me ha encantado escribir la historia. Entrelace (como siempre intento hacerlo) muchas ideas que leí cuando era novata (hace cinco años), además de explotar esta vena erótica y sensual que pocas veces dejo entre ver en mis escritos. Les daré un poco de spoiler de los posibles finales, para que me rayen la madre con más ganas;

En el final original, separaría y casaría a Levi y Mikasa, tal como sucedió en soberbia, con la diferencia, de que sería un final más... amargo. Se suponía que terminaría en Soberbia, pagando por sus pecados y el orgullo que les impidió ser algo más. No, no habría aventura entre ellos. Serían felizmente infelices con sus respectivas parejas :)

Otro de los posibles finales, era juntarlos y dejarlos vivir felices. Suena muy simple, ahora que lo pienso. En este futuro habrían admitido sus sentimientos en Pereza, dándose cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro, pero como son pecados y deben de tener consecuencias negativos, no pudo ser.

Uno de mis favoritos fue hacer algo al estilo de "Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros". En ese, Petra tendría a su bebé con Levi y más adelante, por circunstancias de la vida, Mikasa dejaría a Eren y Levi a Petra, luchando por la custodia de su hijo, así, más adelante formaría una familia con Gaby, el hijo de Levi y otro bebé que sería de ellos dos.

Y el que más me tentó; fue dejar un final todo abierto. Después de que Levi bajara del taxi para detener a Mikasa, la historia terminaría cuando Eren saca su arma y fin. :) Mentira, Eren habría ido a la cárcel, Mikasa y Levi serían felices con Gaby. Mikasa descubriría que estaba embarazada, ahora de Levi y serían una familia feliz.

Pero soy cruel y medio sádica. Así que elegí el precioso final que terminaron de leer. Quería dejar a Mikasa embaraza, pero no sabía de quien, así que pensé, ¿por qué no de ambos? Ya lo había leído antes en un fic de Crepúsculo e investigue si era posible. Y así termino la historia, espero que no me puteando mucho :D

Gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, no esperaba tener tan buena recepción. La lista de agradecimiento es infinita, tanto para el grupo de facebook, de whats app y quienes dejan review.

¡Esto no sería nada sin su apoyo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo más, no olviden guardar en sus favoritos y dejar un review. Pueden revisar también mi perfil, tengo más historias rivamika que podrían gustarles. O visitar mi perfil de wattpad, allá subo algunos one-short exclusivos del rivamika.


End file.
